Maudites vacances !
by Crapounette
Summary: Albus Dumbledore expédie Harry Potter et Severus Rogue dans un hôtel du Sussex pour la durée des vacances de printemps. Là-bas, ils retrouvent les Crivey qui vivent dans le quartier. Mais une mauvaise surprise les attend : Les Dursley sont là aussi.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fic a remporté le concours de printemps 2011 du site Fanfics en folie. C'était un long One Shot à la base que j'ai coupé en chapitres. J'en publierai un tous les jours.

**Bêta lectrice :** Mokonalex

**Disclaimer** : Non, non, je ne suis pas elle... Inutile donc d'essayer d'avoir des sous, j'en ai pas...^^

**Précision** : Je n'écris que des Univers Alternatifs donc je mets ce que je veux dedans, même si pour ça je ressuscite les morts ou en tue d'autres (c'est un exemple). En bref, je suis Dieu, dans mes fics. Je ne veux donc pas entendre un commentaire désobligeant sur le contenu de l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de thé au citron tout en regardant les deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face, assis dans les fauteuils réservés aux visiteurs. Sur sa droite, dans l'angle du bureau, Minerva McGonagall, digne professeure de métamorphose versait dans sa tasse un nuage de lait, tout en jetant des coups d'œil agacés vers le Directeur de Poudlard.<p>

— Si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous nous avez convoqués, Albus, ça nous avancerait ! fit une voix qui aurait pu être agréable si le ton employé n'avait pas été si froid. J'ai des potions à terminer et des copies à corriger ! Tout le monde n'est pas en vacances !

Cette dernière constatation fut accompagnée d'un coup d'œil méprisant vers la personne qui se trouvait assise près de lui. Le jeune homme en question, leva deux yeux verts indifférents vers le Maître des Potions qui venait d'exprimer son mécontentement.

— Prenez donc une tasse de thé, Severus, au lieu de monter sur vos sombrals. Toi aussi, Harry, prends une tasse de thé, il est excellent…

— Albus, l'interrompit Severus Rogue avec son culot habituel, je ne suis pas venu pour prendre le thé ! Vous aviez quelque chose d'urgent à me dire, soi-disant, alors dépêchez-vous que je puisse vaquer à mes occupations. Et d'abord que fait Potter ici ? Ne devrait-il pas être chez ses Moldus ? Je croyais que vous vouliez que tous les élèves quittent le château pour les vacances de Printemps.

— Justement, Severus, c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler.

— Mais je ne veux pas partir ! s'énerva alors le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts, qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis son entrée dans le bureau directorial. Je reste toujours ici pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques !

— Je sais, Harry, fit le Directeur en se tournant vers le Gryffondor. Mais Cornélius Fudge a décidé que les barrières magiques du château devaient être contrôlées et améliorées pour la sécurité de ses occupants. Il a donc confié cette entreprise aux Gobelins de Gringotts qui sont, il faut le dire, réputés pour ce genre de travaux. Nos barrières datent des fondateurs. Chaque Directeur qui en était capable en a rajouté quelques unes au fil des siècles. Mais comme elles sont limitées dans le temps, d'après le Ministère, nos défenses s'amenuisent d'année en année, et il est plus que temps de faire les réparations et aménagements nécessaires. Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts les ont mises à mal l'an dernier et actuellement, elles seraient à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Oui, Severus, même celles des fondateurs.

— Donc c'est plus qu'urgent… acquiesça la Terreur des cachots en acceptant finalement la tasse de thé que Minerva lui tendait.

— En effet. Et il serait de la folie de continuer à le nier.

— Mais Voldemort est mort ! protesta Harry. Pas que j'y ai été pour quelque chose d'ailleurs… Mais on en est débarrassé, alors pourquoi ça n'attend pas l'été ?

Harry n'avait même pas eu besoin de vaincre le Mage Noir. Non, curieusement, celui-ci s'était précipité en courant vers le jeune sorcier dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, baguette tendue et un atroce rictus sur le visage. L'idiot s'était pris les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et était tombé la tête la première. Elle avait violemment heurté un gros caillou qui affleurait sur la lande et le tristement célèbre Vous-savez-Qui s'était défoncé le crâne et avait été tué sur le coup. Une mort inattendue et bien peu glorieuse…

Bellatrix, Lucius et tous les autres Mangemorts, stupéfaits par ce coup du sort, s'étaient laissés arrêter sans presque résister. Ils avaient crû leur Maître immortel, et une simple chute de sa hauteur en était venu à bout. Le choc avait été rude pour le côté sombre et les Aurors n'avaient eu alors qu'à les cueillir sans trop de difficultés. La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'un séisme dans le Monde Magique, et Harry avait été ravi de ne pas avoir eu à tuer lui-même le monstre à la face de serpent. Au moins, il n'était pas devenu un criminel, même pour le _plus grand bien_.

— Les barrières ne tiendront pas jusqu'à l'été, selon l'expertise réalisée par Bill Weasley. Dans une semaine, elles n'existeront plus. Seule celle de Salazar Serpentard tient encore et elle donne des signes de faiblesse depuis longtemps. Et je suis trop vieux pour en rajouter une autre assez puissante pour nous protéger tous.

Harry hocha la tête afin de montrer qu'il avait compris. Il était vrai que le vieil homme qui lui faisait face avait dépassé le siècle et demi, et on ne pouvait plus lui demander un effort qui risquait de le tuer. Il avait besoin de toute sa magie pour compenser l'usure que le temps faisait subir à ses organes. Les sorciers vivaient plus longtemps que les Moldus parce que leur magie prenait le relais lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir, et quand la magie ne pouvait même plus compenser les délabrements physiques, les sorciers mourraient. Tout simplement.

— Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas pris le train avec les autres hier matin ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

Severus Rogue se raidit inconsciemment dans son fauteuil, tout en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il sentit avec un malaise grandissant qu'on allait encore lui demander l'impossible. Sa présence était une indication et le regard fuyant de cette vieille chatte de Minerva qui n'osait même pas le regarder, en était une autre.

— J'ai écrit à ta Tante Pétunia pour lui expliquer la situation. Tu n'as nul endroit où aller à part chez eux, car tu n'es pas majeur, Harry. Je ne peux donc pas te laisser seul au Square Grimmaurd. Remus et Tonks sont en vacances en Irlande avec Andromeda et Ted Tonks. Hagrid est à Beauxbâtons où il visite Madame Maxime et comme tu le sais, les Weasley sont en Roumanie auprès de Charlie.

— Hermione ? tenta alors le jeune « Ex-Élu ».

— À Paris pour le mariage d'une cousine qui épouse un français. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai tout essayé, malheureusement, la chance n'était pas de notre côté.

— Je parie que Tante Pétunia a refusé que je retourne à Privet Drive ! ricana Harry, l'air désabusé.

Le vieil homme posa son regard bleu fatigué sur le garçon qui lui faisait face.

— Exact. Elle m'a répondu qu'ils avaient réservé un séjour dans un hôtel d'une petite station balnéaire et qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils se privent de leurs congés dûment mérités ainsi que des arrhes versés, pour tes beaux yeux. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas manqué de me rappeler que le jour de tes 17 ans, tu seras prié de quitter son domicile et de ne plus jamais y revenir.

— J'attends ce jour depuis plus de quinze ans ! lança Harry avec un étrange sourire cruel.

Minerva McGonagall le regarda alors avec une pointe d'étonnement tandis que Severus Rogue grommelait dans son inexistante moustache.

— Saleté de Pétunia, c'est bien elle ça, tiens… Pas changé d'un iota, cette charogne !

— Bon, si j'ai bien compris, je ne peux pas rester ici car le château doit être évacué pour les travaux des Gobelins et personne n'est disponible pour jouer les baby-sitters ! Super ! Et je vais où ? fit Harry soudain très énervé.

— PAS QUESTION, ALBUS ! hurla alors le Maître des cachots.

— Plaît-il, Severus ? fit Dumbledore un curieux air naïf sur son visage ridé.

— Je sais très bien ce que vous attendez de moi ! Vieux fou ! Et je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne ferai pas la nounou pour ce petit crétin de Gryffondor ! Potter ne mettra pas un pied chez moi !

— Allons, allons, mon cher enfant… Ne vous emballez pas ainsi ! Il n'est pas question qu'Harry s'installe chez vous.

— Parfait ! Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je me contrefiche des vacances de Potter, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué et j'ai du travail !

— Harry n'ira pas chez vous, Severus. C'est entendu. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner dans le lieu de villégiature que j'ai choisi pour lui.

— PAS QUESTION ! hurla de nouveau Severus.

— JE REFUSE D'ALLER OÙ QUE CE SOIT AVEC LUI ! ajouta Harry aussi furieux que son professeur détesté.

Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu des protestations des deux sorciers, Albus poursuivit sur sa lancée tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

— Inspiré par les projets de vacances de ta tante, Harry, j'ai réservé un séjour pour vous deux dans un charmant hôtel de style victorien. L'Hôtel Nabuchodonosor… Il est situé au bord de la mer, dans une petite station balnéaire du Sussex, appelée Planches-Les-Bains[1]. J'ai passé moi-même de très bonnes vacances dans cet hôtel en 1902, donc je peux vous assurer que vous y serez très bien.

— En 1902 ? s'étonna Harry. Et il tient encore debout ?

— POTTER ! protesta McGonagall la bouche pincée. Gardez vos réflexions stupides pour vous !

— Minerva, pour une fois, je dois dire que Potter a ouvert sa bouche utilement, annonça tranquillement Severus, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Êtes-vous sûr, Albus, que votre charmant hôtel ne soit pas en ruines ? Avec vous je m'attends à tout, et surtout au pire…

— Il est en parfait état, répondit le Directeur de Poudlard sans s'émouvoir outre mesure. J'ai d'ailleurs ici, une publicité qui vante les installations modernes dont il est équipé. Outre la plage privée, que j'ai d'ailleurs connue, il y a une piscine dans le parc, une salle de bain dans chaque chambre et un accès à quelque chose que les Moldus nomment Internet. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais il semblerait que ce soit très prisé…

— Internet ? Y a Internet ? Whaouuu ! C'est génial ! fit alors Harry en s'agitant dans son fauteuil. Je vais pouvoir envoyer un mail à Hermione ! Elle va être épatée !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose, Potter ? soupira le Maître des Potions en pinçant d'un air las, l'arête de son nez, entre deux doigts fins et pâles.

— Heuuu… hésita Harry en regardant alternativement les trois sorciers qui se trouvaient avec lui dans la pièce. C'est… heuuuu… comment dire…

— Toujours aussi explicite ! Potter ! Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, dites-le, au lieu de jouer les Je-Sais-Tout en pensant nous épater.

— JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST ! aboya Harry, les deux mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Je cherche juste une façon de vous expliquer afin que vous compreniez !

— Il est vrai que nous sommes mentalement déficients, Potter… Et incapables de comprendre quoi que ce soit !

— Allons, Severus ! Laissez donc Harry nous expliquer ça… ordonna Dumbledore en toisant son professeur de potions par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

— C'est comme un réseau de cheminette ! lança Harry à la cantonade. Les Moldus ont des machines, appelés « ordinateurs » qui se relient à un réseau par un système de câbles cachés dans les murs. Ce réseau s'appelle « Internet », c'est une gigantesque base de données, où on peut trouver des renseignements sur tout et n'importe quoi. On peut y envoyer des lettres appelés emails ou mails pour faire court. On peut discuter en direct avec une personne se trouvant à l'autre bout du monde, en le voyant sur son écran avec une caméra accrochée à l'ordinateur, soit en lui parlant avec un micro, soit en tapant les messages sur le clavier de la machine.

— Totalement inutile ! ricana Rogue avec assurance.

— Ah oui ? Imaginez que vous cherchez désespérément un ingrédient de potions hyper rare et que personne n'a chez vos fournisseurs. Imaginez alors qu'à l'autre bout de la terre une modeste apothicairerie perdue dans un coin paumé, possède cet ingrédient dont personne ne veut parce que dans ce coin-là, y a pas un Maître des Potions capable de l'utiliser. Imaginez que l'apothicaire expose son catalogue de produits sur Internet pour se faire de la publicité. Il vous suffirait de taper le nom de cet ingrédient rare dans le moteur de recherche de l'ordinateur et hop ! Miracle ! Dans la seconde qui suivrait, la liste des ingrédients de cet apothicaire apparaîtrait sur votre écran avec les prix et l'adresse pour commander. Ça serait toujours inutile ? Et bien c'est ce que font les Moldus avec tout et n'importe quoi qui puisse se vendre. Des livres entiers sont recopiés et envoyés sur le réseau, des encyclopédies notamment. Il suffit de poser la question dans le moteur de recherche et les réponses s'affichent dans la seconde qui suit. En gros, c'est à ça que sert Internet. En très gros…

— Incroyable ! balbutia presque Minerva. Les Moldus sont capables de choses étonnantes ! Mais il faut une machine, si je comprends bien, Potter. Une machine qu'il faut relier à cette sorte de réseau de cheminette moldu.

— J'en ai une. Je veux dire, j'ai un ordinateur portable dans ma malle. Je l'ai acheté pendant les vacances de Noël. Hermione et moi avons été dans le Monde Moldu avec Tonks et on s'est offert ça. Ça ne marche pas à Poudlard à cause de la magie et de l'absence d'énergie moldue, mais ailleurs oui. Et si je suis obligé d'aller passer deux semaines dans cet hôtel, je compte bien utiliser enfin mon ordinateur portable et en profiter pour envoyer un mail, c'est-à-dire un hibou électronique, à Hermione à Paris. Et elle l'aura une seconde plus tard.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en silence, les yeux pétillants. Cette curieuse chose moldue semblait ravir Harry Potter, au point qu'il avait l'air capable de faire abstraction de la présence du Professeur Rogue qui lui, marmonnait des insultes et maudissait les Moldus à tout va, bien que l'exemple donné par Harry l'eut fortement intéressé sur le coup. Mais les sorciers ne connaissant pas Internet ni les ordinateurs, pas un apothicaire n'afficherait ses ingrédients dans cette chose, et c'était fort dommage…

— Pourquoi moi, Albus ? fit la Terreur des cachots contrariée.

— Parce qu'avec Minerva, vous êtes le seul célibataire, mon garçon. Tous les autres professeurs sont dans leurs familles. J'ai besoin de la sous-directrice ici pour le problème des barrières magiques, donc il ne reste plus que vous.

— Je ne suis pas le seul célibataire ! Cette vieille chouette de Trelawney n'est pas mariée, il me semble !

— Sybille est partie hier pour le Symposium de la voyance à Delphes. Donc, comme je le disais, vous êtes le seul.

— Encore heureux ! pesta Harry. Je n'aurais pas voulu passer de congés avec Trelawney, merci bien ! Elle m'aurait prédit ma mort trois ou quatre fois par jour !

— Mes enfants, poursuivit Dumbledore sans paraître remarquer les réflexions d'Harry sur la professeure de divination, vous transplanerez dès demain matin à Planches-Les-Bains. Severus, je vous donnerai les coordonnées pour ce faire. Vous avez la journée pour faire vos bagages. Harry, je souhaite que tu te rendes tout à l'heure à Pré-Au-Lard avec le Professeur McGonagall, tu iras chez GaiChiffon pour refaire ta garde-robe qui n'est pas adéquate pour l'endroit où vous devez vous rendre. L'Hôtel Nabuchodonosor est un hôtel trois étoiles et donc il sera nécessaire d'adopter un certain décorum et il faudra que tu sois correctement vêtu. GaiChiffon a, comme tu le sais, un important rayon de vêtements moldus, puisqu'ils ont la clientèle des élèves né-moldus de Poudlard.

— Pas un luxe, ricana Severus Rogue en détaillant son voisin de fauteuil. On dirait un mendiant et pas l'ex Sauveur du Monde Magique.

— Si vous connaissiez ma tante, Professeur, vous ne vous étonneriez pas de mes vêtements ! Je mets ce qu'elle me donne ! protesta Harry, vexé.

Curieusement, Severus se contenta de renifler et ne rajouta rien. Albus Dumbledore poursuivit alors ses recommandations.

— Tu verras, Harry, cet endroit est un vrai petit paradis. Je suis certain que tu passeras un très agréable séjour.

— Un cauchemar, vous voulez dire, pesta Severus, les bras croisés en signe de protestation. Des vacances avec Saint-Potter, ça ne peut pas être autre chose…

— Parce que vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir d'être obligé de vous supporter ? Déjà que deux heures à suivre pour un cours de potion c'est l'enfer, alors deux semaines ! J'en suis malade rien qu'à l'idée !

— Et quelle est ma récompense pour cette nouvelle mission, Albus ?

— Allons, Severus, pas de marchandage, mon petit ! Je verrai avec Fumseck pour vous obtenir un flacon de larmes de Phénix.

— Un gros !

— N'abusez pas, Severus. Un moyen au mieux… et seulement si tout se passe bien, donc attention à votre mauvais caractère.

— JE N'AI PAS MAUVAIS CARACTÈRE !

— Mais oui… on vous croit ! se moqua Harry. Vous nous le prouvez tous les jours depuis six ans.

* * *

><p><span>[1]<span> Inspiré par le « Carbone Les Mines » de JKR et Ménard.


	2. L'Hôtel Nabuchodonosor

**Bêta** : Toujours Mokonalex

* * *

><p>Planches-Les-Bains était une petite ville prospère située au bord de la Manche. Elle s'étendait le long d'une plage immense, tel un long serpent fait de constructions datant de la fin du 19ème siècle et du début du 20ème. L'hôtel Nabuchodonosor était situé en plein milieu de la ville et tout autour de lui, il y avait des commerces divers, des bars et des restaurants, ainsi que de petits hôtels particuliers de style victorien. Tous étaient massés le long d'une avenue qui faisait face à la plage. Une rue transversale menait à une petite gare et c'était là qu'Albus avait choisi de faire transplaner ses deux jeunes hommes favoris. Plus exactement, dans les anciennes toilettes pour hommes, désaffectées pour cause de vétusté.<p>

— Bordel, mais on est où ? fit Harry Potter avec une moue écœurée en voyant les lieux.

L'endroit était sombre car il n'y avait pas d'ampoule électrique sur la douille qui pendait au plafond écaillé. Les murs moisis avaient autrefois été d'un vert vomi absolument immonde, les miroirs étaient piqués et certains brisés, tandis que les lavabos presque tous cassés, étaient remplis de détritus. On ne voyait plus les motifs du carrelage qui disparaissaient sous des décennies de poussière et de gravats. Harry n'osa même pas regarder de près, les toilettes qu'il apercevait dans les petites cabines de bois à demi-écroulées.

— D'après notre cher Directeur, nous sommes dans les anciennes toilettes pour hommes de la gare de Planches-Les-Bains. Il a choisi cet endroit pour que personne ne puisse nous voir transplaner. Je pensais que vous vous en seriez vous-même douté, Potter ! Mais je vois que j'avais encore surestimé vos capacités cérébrales. Cet endroit se trouve, selon Albus, dans les sous-sols de la gare. Nous devons monter l'escalier afin de rejoindre les quais et sortir en nous mêlant aux voyageurs éventuels. Juste avant de sortir sur le quai, vous serez prié de redonner sa taille normale à votre malle, Potter. Nous ne pouvons arriver à l'hôtel sans bagages visibles. Il nous faut passer pour de simples Moldus.

— Ok, c'est pas compliqué, ronchonna le jeune Gryffondor.

Harry s'approcha de la porte qui donnait à l'extérieur des toilettes. Il tenta d'actionner la poignée mais rongée par la rouille, elle ne bougea pas.

— Merdeuuuuu ! Ça s'ouvre pas !

— Vous êtes un sorcier ou pas, Potter ? Votre stupidité m'étonnera toujours ! _Alohomora_ ! râla le Professeur Rogue, baguette tendue vers la porte.

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent momentanément dans le noir, le temps que la porte s'ouvre. Severus Rogue avait allumé sa baguette dès leur transplanage dans le lieu dévasté, il la ralluma aussitôt.

— _Lumos_…

— Pas trop tôt !

— Dites donc Potter ! Il me semble que vous avez une baguette non ? Alors utilisez-la au lieu de ronchonner à tout propos ! Et on dit que c'est moi qui ai mauvais caractère ! Ben voyons…

Harry ravala les insultes qu'il avait au bout de la langue et sortit sa baguette pour l'allumer également. Le couloir dans lequel ils venaient tous deux de mettre les pieds valait les toilettes en ce qui concernait les gravats et la saleté. Lentement ils cheminèrent dans la pénombre et arrivèrent devant un escalier de béton qu'ils gravirent l'un près de l'autre.

— Restez là, Potter, je vais voir s'il y a du monde. Il vaut mieux que nous soyons discrets pour sortir d'ici. Après tout, c'est sensé être condamné et interdit au public.

Harry hocha la tête et resta sur la marche où il se trouvait. Severus se désillusionna et enjamba les cordons en plastique orange qui étaient sensés clôturer l'escalier. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur le quai, il n'y avait d'ailleurs même pas de train dans la gare. Il se retourna en direction d'Harry dissimulé dans la pénombre.

— Potter, vous pouvez sortir de là, il n'y a pas un fléreur. Je vais nous mettre un sortilège « ne me remarquez pas » et le guichetier ne nous verra même pas sortir.

Harry obéit aussitôt et enjamba les bandes de plastiques condamnant l'accès aux anciennes toilettes. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris par la luminosité du lieu.

— Redonnez sa taille à votre malle tout de suite, l'hôtel se trouve à deux rues, je retirerai le sortilège de discrétion dès que nous aurons quitté la gare. Ensuite vous ferez bien attention à dissimuler votre baguette sur votre personne et à ne pas utiliser la magie devant les Moldus.

— JE SAIS !

— Un peu de politesse ! Monsieur Potter ! Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard mais je suis encore votre professeur et vous allez filer doux, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Ou bien vous le paierez très chèrement à la fin des vacances, je vous le promets !

Le jeune Gryffondor lança un regard noir et haineux au Maître des Potions qui répondit par un rictus amusé et se contenta de sortir une paire de lunettes de soleil très moldues de la poche intérieure de son veston. Harry avait été très surpris de la tenue de son professeur lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore afin qu'ils y récupèrent les papiers que le vieil homme avait préparés avec l'aide du Département de Liaison avec le Monde Moldu du Ministère de la Magie. Severus Rogue portait un complet veston noir visiblement taillé sur mesure avec une chemise de soie noire dont deux boutons étaient ouverts, dévoilant un cou d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Ses chaussures de cuir noir brillaient comme si elles étaient vernies. Le bourreau des Gryffondors était très élégant et Minerva ne se priva pas de commentaires flatteurs, qui n'eurent strictement aucun effet sur l'odieux personnage.

Le Serpentard avait également les cheveux attachés avec un élastique à cheveux très moldu, cette fois-ci vert foncé. Il avait lancé un regard méprisant sur son élève qui venait d'entrer et ne s'était pas gêné pour le détailler des pieds à la tête. Mais Minerva McGonagall avait bien fait son boulot et Harry était impeccable. Il était très simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un blouson de jean indigo, agrémentés d'un tee-shirt gris et de baskets neuves.

Une fois l'inspection passée, Severus avait enfin consenti à prêter attention à son Directeur. Le vieil homme leur avait remis à chacun des cartes d'identités moldues et Severus avait reçu en plus une carte bancaire dorée, émise par la Banque Gringotts ainsi que des documents de l'assurance sociale moldue, la NHS. En bref, le minimum afin de passer pour un Moldu.

Les lunettes noires de la Terreur de Poudlard fignolaient le déguisement, on pouvait le dire !

Les deux sorciers quittèrent la gare sans encombre, en traînant tous deux leurs malles sur leurs roulettes. Sans un mot, et le plus discrètement du monde, Severus annula le sortilège et ils longèrent la petite rue, afin de rejoindre l'avenue où se trouvait l'hôtel. Malgré la perspective des deux semaines à passer avec son cauchemar personnel, Harry se sentait rempli de joie. L'air était iodé et il entendait déjà le bruit des vagues et les cris des mouettes qui volaient dans le ciel azur. Il faisait très chaud pour la saison, anormalement chaud même, et les terrasses des pubs et des glaciers étaient occupées malgré l'heure matinale. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre neuve : il n'était que 9h28. La journée se promettait splendide et il ne put retenir un large sourire que lui fit immédiatement ravaler un empêcheur de tourner en rond nommé Rogue.

— Cessez donc ce sourire idiot, Potter ! aboya-t-il vénéneux. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on pense que j'accompagne un débile mental !

— Débile vous-même ! Espèce de vieille chauve-souris ! répliqua Harry illico.

— Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter. Et je vous assure que le retrait de points marche aussi ici, je m'en suis préoccupé avant notre départ.

— Saleté !

— Retenue avec Monsieur Rusard le jour de notre retour, Potter. Continuez ainsi et je vous colle jusqu'à la remise de votre diplôme…

Persuadé que l'abominable homme des cachots mettrait sans hésiter ses menaces à exécution, Harry se résolut à fermer son clapet jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Il avait décidé depuis la veille qu'il s'arrangerait pour se trouver le moins possible sur le passage du Serpentard pendant toute la durée de leur séjour. Il ignorait encore comment, mais il trouverait bien quelque chose en temps voulu.

Il soupira silencieusement. Deux semaines dans la même chambre que l'autre andouille ! Mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore ? Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir vaincu Voldemort ou quoi ?

Harry remarqua avec une certaine surprise et un chouïa de dégoût que les femmes se retournaient sur leur passage et lançaient des regards admiratifs à Severus Rogue.

_° Elles sont toutes cinglées, c'est pas possible ! Comment elles peuvent trouver séduisante cette vieille chauve-souris désagréable ? Il est affreusement moche ! Aussi bizarres que McGo !°_

Harry était de mauvaise foi, car le Maître des Potions était à ce moment, loin d'un laideron. Sa haute taille élancée et ses longs cheveux noirs lui donnaient une allure quasiment princière. Un voile de mystère semblait l'auréoler, accentué certainement par ses lunettes et son costume noirs.

Un panneau directionnel attira soudain le regard du jeune Gryffondor.

°_Chocolaterie_ _du Sussex, 2 miles, whaaaaouu ! Super, je vais pouvoir me goinfrer de chocolat_ !°

Harry dût se résoudre à oublier momentanément ses idées d'orgies de chocolat : ils arrivaient en vue de l'hôtel et l'endroit était véritablement splendide.

Le bâtiment s'élevait sur trois étages et était orné de colonnades, de sculptures, de hautes cheminées dentelées en briques rouges, de tourelles et autres ornements de toit. Sa façade verte et orange était tape à l'œil avec des bow windows alourdis de rideaux blancs à bouillonnés, perdus au milieu des sculptures ornant la façade.

— Ouahhh… C'est d'un voyant ! Ça m'étonne pas que Dumbledore ait aimé ça ! annonça Harry à voix haute et sans réfléchir.

— Professeur Dumbledore, Potter, je vous prie !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fit des grimaces à Rogue derrière son dos. Heureusement, celui-ci ne s'en aperçut pas ou le sablier des Gryffondors aurait encore subi des pertes notables.

Rogue se dirigea vers le porche de l'établissement et poussa l'un des battants de la monumentale porte qui fermait l'accès à leur villégiature. Harry le suivit sans un mot et il fut agréablement surpris par la fraîcheur ambiante et la beauté des lieux.

Le sol était dallé de noir et blanc et agrémenté d'un lourd tapis d'Orient. Il y avait des plantes un peu partout, des boiseries foncées tout comme le meuble de la réception qui semblait d'époque. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint chargé décoré de feuilles d'acanthe. Au dessus de leurs têtes, un grand lustre de bronze doré et de cristal trônait. Des petits sofas et des fauteuils au bois finement sculpté et capitonnés de tissus fleuris étaient éparpillés dans ce qui semblait être un salon d'accueil. Les fenêtres étaient habillées des voilages vénitiens qu'ils avaient déjà remarqués depuis l'extérieur, et encadrées de doubles-rideaux en velours damassé bordés d'un passepoil à pompons.

Derrière le bureau de la réception, se trouvait une petite femme blonde et mince, habillée d'un tailleur bleu marine et d'un chemisier blanc.

— Bienvenue à l'hôtel Nabuchodonosor, Messieurs. Vous avez une réservation ?

Severus s'approcha du comptoir en hochant la tête, suivi par un Harry Potter muet et intimidé.

La femme blonde les regarda alternativement et s'attarda un peu sur Harry.

— Je suis ravie de vous accueillir ici, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise tandis que la Terreur des cachots leva un sourcil intrigué vers la réceptionniste.

— Je vous ai reconnus, fit-elle pour se justifier. Je m'appelle Margaret Crivey et vous connaissez mes deux fils, Colin et Dennis. Vous les avez en cours, Professeur.

— Vous êtes la mère de Colin et Dennis ? s'exclama Harry les yeux écarquillés. Comment ça se fait que Dumbledore nous ait pas prévenus ?

— Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Dumbledore le savait, Potter, répondit le Maître des Potions.

— En effet, confirma Margaret Crivey. Nous avons reçu une demande de réservation pour deux pensions complètes pour quinze jours, pour un Professeur Rogue et un Monsieur Harry Potter. La demande émanait d'un Professeur Dumbledore, Directeur du pensionnat Saint-Gracius. J'ai tout de suite compris.

— Saint… ? commença Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

— L'alibi moldu, Potter… murmura Severus tandis que Madame Crivey hochait légèrement la tête. Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure.

— Colin m'a envoyé des photographies de tous ses professeurs, et de tous ses camarades et aussi du château. Il y avait énormément de photos de vous, Monsieur Potter, ainsi que des coupures de journaux. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous reconnaître. Colin et Dennis seront ravis de vous savoir en ville, ils ignorent que vous deviez faire un séjour parmi nous.

Severus grimaça à la pensée d'être envahi de Gryffondors et se calma en se disant qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire que les frères Crivey qui, au moins, n'avaient jamais fait exploser de chaudrons et avaient toujours eu des notes acceptables en potions.

— Votre pension complète a déjà été réglée par le Professeur Dumbledore. Vous n'aurez à votre charge que les consommations au bar ou à la glacerie, ainsi que l'accès à Internet, si vous connaissez…

— OUI ! s'exclama Harry impatient. Moi je connais et ça m'intéresse ! J'ai un ordinateur portable dans ma malle.

— Bien. Alors voici les codes d'accès pour vous connecter sur le compte de l'hôtel. Un compteur établira votre facture en fonction du temps que vous passerez en ligne.

— Merci Madame Crivey, fit Harry avec un large sourire en prenant la carte que lui tendait la mère de Colin.

— Colin et Dennis ont une adresse mail, si vous voulez je peux vous la donner…

— Oui, oui ! Avec grand plaisir !

Severus Rogue ne put s'empêcher un rictus qui passa presque pour un sourire. Se pourrait-il qu'entre cette chose moldue nommée Internet et les deux petites menaces blondes qui idolâtraient Potter, il allait avoir la paix et pouvoir faire ce que bon lui chantait ? Merveilleuse perspective…

— Professeur Rogue, voici la clé de la chambre. Vous avez le numéro 7, c'est au premier étage, une chambre à deux lits jumeaux avec une salle de bain. Il y a le téléphone et la télévision également. Je vais maintenant vous demander de bien vouloir remplir la fiche de police, s'il vous plaît et je dois également faire une photocopie de vos cartes d'identités ou passeports.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry étonné.

— C'est la loi, Potter, répondit Rogue.

— Ok, répondit Harry en sortant de la poche de son blouson, le portefeuille neuf que Minerva McGonagall lui avait recommandé d'acheter. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi, et aussi pourquoi Dumbledore leur avait remis des cartes d'identités moldues.

Severus Rogue était déjà penché sur sa fiche de police, un stylo à la main. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son professeur grimacer en manipulant le crayon. C'était pourtant bien plus facile qu'une plume ! Déjà, Margaret Crivey revenait avec les photocopies et posa devant chacun d'eux sa carte d'identité en les remerciant. Harry se dépêcha de remplir sa propre fiche et posa le stylo sur le comptoir.

Le jeune sorcier était vraiment enchanté. Il faisait super beau, l'hôtel était magnifique d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il allait pouvoir utiliser son PC dans les quelques minutes suivantes et en plus les frères Crivey habitaient la ville ! C'était inespéré ! C'était donc le cœur bien léger qu'il suivit le Professeur Rogue dans l'escalier, alors qu'un chasseur avait déjà pris leurs malles et les montait dans la chambre 7 par un ascenseur de service.

Le lieu plaisait à Severus. Comme la plupart des sorciers, il aimait le style victorien. Il y avait un kiosque à journaux et livres dans le hall, un bar… et Potter allait lui foutre une paix royale, trop occupé avec sa machine moldue et les deux Gryffies locaux. Le top du top aurait été un labo de potions mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander…

Juste au moment où ils allaient atteindre le premier étage, une splendide femme rousse aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux yeux verts descendit l'escalier. Elle regarda un instant Severus, le rose aux joues et poursuivit son chemin. La Terreur des cachots leva un sourcil intéressé et se retourna pour admirer la silhouette de la femme. Harry pouffa sans même se cacher, une main sur sa bouche.

— Eh ben… j'aurais jamais cru que vous aviez autant de succès avec les dames, Professeur !

— Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Potter ! Ne me dites pas un instant que vous avez cru aux racontars de Black à mon sujet ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie le célibat que je ne peux pas plaire aux femmes !

Harry ne répondit pas. En effet, Sirius Black ne s'était pas gêné pour lui dire que Severus Rogue avait toujours été un minable qui n'avait jamais réussi à sortir avec une fille durant toutes leurs années à Poudlard et qu'à son avis, ce crétin était toujours puceau. Remus s'était raclé la gorge d'ailleurs, quand Sirius avait balancé ses révélations, comme s'il savait que c'étaient des mensonges. À tout bien y réfléchir, c'était sûrement le cas. Harry n'en doutait plus à présent. Sacré Siri, rien ne l'aurait fait changer, dès que Servilus était concerné. Il se promit bien de tirer les veracrasses du nez de Remus à la première occasion, puisque Sirius n'était plus là pour avouer ses mensonges.

Le couloir de l'étage avait un plancher magnifiquement ciré où on se voyait presque dedans : Certainement vitrifié, tout comme celui de la chambre de la Tante Pétunia et de l'Oncle Vernon à Privet Drive. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint aussi chargé que celui du hall et en plus il y avait d'anciens tableaux partout. Leurs occupants étaient figés dans la position où ils avaient été peints, Merlin que c'était reposant ! Severus Rogue s'arrêta devant la porte numéro 7. Une large plaque ovale de porcelaine émaillée portant un numéro était vissée sur chaque porte. Il était impossible de se tromper à moins d'être aveugle. Même ce miraud de Potter n'aurait aucun mal à trouver la chambre… Le Monstre des cachots introduisit la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. Ladite serrure s'actionna sans un bruit et sans résister. Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce, Harry sur les talons.

La chambre était d'une dimension plus que correcte, et même assez vaste par rapport aux chambres d'hôtel habituellement trouvées dans le Monde Moldu. La décoration chargée était bien entendue du même style que le reste de la bâtisse, mais cette fois-ci la couleur dominante était le vert foncé, ce qui arracha un soupir d'extase au Maître des Potions. Deux lits de bois finement sculptés et ouvragés se trouvaient côte à côte, séparés par une sellette portant une statue d'inspiration grecque : une vestale, selon Severus. Chaque lit avait sa propre table de chevet et sa lampe champignon en pâte de verre marbrée, dans des dégradés de vert et de jaune. Les couvre-lits verts foncés assortis aux rideaux, semblaient bien moelleux et épais : parfait pour les nuits fraîches.

Il y avait une cheminée en marbre de Carrare, de taille modeste par rapport aux cheminées magiques, bien sûr, mais néanmoins très élégante, avec ses bougeoirs et sa pendule parfaitement à l'heure, qui étaient posés sur le linteau. Sur la commode ouvragée il y avait un téléviseur portable. Une porte entrouverte dévoilait une penderie juste à côté, et près de la fenêtre aux voilages blancs, il y avait un bureau de bois foncé et ciré avec une chaise capitonnée. Le Professeur Rogue remarqua qu'Harry avait posé sa malle n'importe où en plein passage et était en train d'explorer ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Il entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau et d'un robinet qu'on ouvrait quelques secondes plus tard. Moins d'une minute après ça, Harry Potter sortit de la salle de bain en frottant ses mains humides sur son jean neuf.

— Potter… Vous serez bien aimable d'utiliser une serviette ou un essuie-main selon ce qui est disponible, pour vous sécher les mains, et pas votre pantalon ! Nous ne sommes pas chez VOS Moldus. S'ils sont mal élevés et vous ont mal élevé également, je refuse d'en faire les frais !

— J'ai l'droit ? fit Harry sans réfléchir.

— Bien entendu ! Espèce d'idiot ! Vous croyez quoi, que ça existe juste pour faire joli ?

Harry baissa la tête et Severus crut l'entendre marmonner à propos de sa tante.

Saleté de Pétunia ! Qu'est-ce que cette stupide Moldue acariâtre avait mis dans la tête du gamin ? Cette idiote était bien capable en effet d'avoir appris à Potter que ces objets étaient justes décoratifs et ne devaient jamais être touchés. Il plissa les yeux avec suspicion pour examiner le garçon maigrichon qui à présent tirait sa malle vers la commode.

— Potter, vous défaites vos bagages et vous rangez vos affaires. Prenez les tiroirs du haut et pendez vos vestes et pantalons dans la penderie. Ainsi ils ne seront pas froissés. Vous poserez votre malle sur un des supports à cet usage. Oui, ça, Potter. Cette chose est un repose bagage.

Severus désigna du doigt une sorte de tabouret large en bois, dont l'assise légèrement en pente et ornée d'un large rebord était non pas pleine mais faite de sangles tendues. Harry hocha la tête et obéit sans un mot. Severus fut à deux doigts d'exiger un « Oui, Professeur » mais laissa tomber. Tant que le sale gamin était calme et silencieux…

Severus et Harry vidèrent leurs malles et les rangèrent sur les supports à cet usage. À 10h30 environ, Harry qui serrait précieusement contre lui une espèce de boite plate gris métallisé qu'il avait sortie d'un carton de la même taille, regarda son odieux professeur retirer ses chaussures, conjurer deux énormes oreillers qu'il posa l'un sur l'autre par-dessus celui déjà en place dans le lit près de la fenêtre. L'homme retira sa veste de costume et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, sortit d'une des poches un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour et s'installa de tout son long sur le lit choisi, sans aucune cérémonie.

— Faites ce que vous voulez jusqu'à midi, Monsieur Potter, mais je ne veux pas vous entendre. Nous descendrons déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel à midi tapante. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en pension complète et que nos repas sont donc payés par Albus. Ensuite nous visiterons un peu les lieux et examinerons les facilités et les distractions offertes aux résidents de cet hôtel. Nous pourrons éventuellement aller faire un tour en ville ensuite.

— Oui, Monsieur.

— Est-ce là la machine dont vous nous avez rebattus les oreilles, Potter ?

— Oui, Professeur. C'est mon ordinateur portable.

— Portable… Il en existe d'autres ?

— Oui, Monsieur, de bien plus gros qui se posent sur un bureau et qui y restent.

— Mmm… bon… Est-ce bruyant ?

— Heuu… non, Monsieur. Sauf si on le souhaite.

— C'est-à-dire, Potter ?

— On peut écouter de la musique avec, Monsieur. A part ça, ça ne fait que quelques cliquetis.

— Epargnez-moi votre musique de sauvages, Monsieur Potter, je voudrais lire mon journal en paix.

— Bien, Monsieur.

Le visage de Severus disparut derrière les pages grandes ouvertes du quotidien sorcier et Harry s'empressa de poser son précieux ordinateur sur le bureau. Du coin de l'œil, Severus le vit brancher sa machine sur une prise électrique et sur une prise téléphonique.

Le Monstre des cachots put lire son journal tranquillement. Harry ne fit pas de bruit. La machine moldue émit un curieux « Bienvenue » vocal lorsque le garçon l'alluma et puis ce fut le silence… à part quelques clics de temps en temps, et de légers bruits de touches que l'on enfonçait. Rien de dramatique ni d'insupportable. Au bout d'une heure et demie, le Maître des Potions tourna la dernière page de son journal et le replia soigneusement.

— Tout va bien, Potter ? Vous vous amusez ?

— Tout va très bien, Professeur. J'ai écrit un mail à Hermione et les frères Crivey sont ravis que nous soyons en ville, Monsieur. Ils vous passent le bonjour.

— C'est très gentil, répondit Severus qui en vérité s'en fichait comme de sa première potion. Fermez votre machine, Potter et allez vous laver les mains et vous recoiffer, nous allons descendre au restaurant.

— Oui, Monsieur.

Severus vit Harry manipuler habilement sa machine en glissant curieusement son majeur droit sur une sorte de pavé métallique tout en cliquant un bouton de l'index droit. Sa curiosité naturelle revenait au galop et il mourrait d'envie de voir de près cette drôle de chose moldue. L'écran coloré devint brusquement noir et Harry abaissa le couvercle. Puis il se leva et gagna la salle de bain.

S'il suffisait de cette chose moldue pour faire tenir tranquille un Gryffondor hyperactif, il allait devoir suggérer à Albus d'en installer dans toutes les salles communes… ça calmerait également certains de ses serpents et les aigles de Filius ! Dommage que ça ne marchait pas à Poudlard ces trucs-là !

Harry revint, les mains sèches et les cheveux toujours aussi emmêlés. Pourtant, on voyait bien quelques traces laissées par les dents du peigne employé par le Gryffondor. Cette tignasse Potterienne était vraiment un cas désespéré.

— Venez, Potter, nous descendons dans une minute. Mettez votre veste, je vais me laver les mains.

Harry mit son blouson, tandis que Severus enfilait sa veste de costume et filait se laver les mains à la salle de bain. Avec l'insouciance caractérisant la jeunesse, Harry s'était assis sur le large rebord de la fenêtre et balançait ses pieds tout en regardant par la vitre, la plage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

— En route, Monsieur Potter ! annonça le Professeur en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Harry descendit de son perchoir improvisé et suivit l'homme en noir qui referma la porte à clé derrière eux. Ils descendirent l'escalier et Harry laissa rêveusement glisser sa main gauche sur la rampe de fer forgé en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir manger de bon, et s'il pourrait choisir.

Quelques marches avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée, le Professeur Rogue s'immobilisa brusquement et Harry manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans. Il s'écarta sur la droite pour voir ce qui bloquait éventuellement le passage et resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

Devant eux dans le hall se tenaient trois personnes. Un gros homme en complet clair et au teint pourpre, les yeux plissés de colère, une femme maigre en robe à fleurs avec un chapeau de paille blanc peu discret qui avait pâli en voyant Severus, et un adolescent largement obèse, vêtu en rappeur qui se mit à balbutier et à tenir son derrière à deux mains en apercevant Harry.

— POTTER ! entendit-on l'homme au visage pourpre hurler.

Les Dursley étaient à l'hôtel Nabuchodonosor. C'était la catastrophe.


	3. Le cauchemar commence

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

* * *

><p>Harry poussa un petit cri étouffé et recula derrière le Professeur Rogue qui eut le temps de voir que son élève était subitement devenu d'une pâleur mortelle.<p>

— Toi ! aboya Pétunia Dursley à l'adresse du Maître des Potions.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Pétunia. Toujours aussi aimable, d'après ce que je constate.

L'homme en noir descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier et se dirigea vers la réception pour y laisser provisoirement sa clé. Il n'était pas question que les poches de sa veste soient déformées par le lourd porte-clés de laiton.

Harry regarda sa tante d'un air incrédule, malgré sa surprise et son appréhension. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle connaissait Severus Rogue ? Le jeune homme tenta de rejoindre son professeur, mais la baleine échouée qui lui servait d'oncle en avait décidé autrement. En trois pas, il fut dans le passage de son neveu et l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt. Il secoua violemment le garçon en vociférant.

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ICI ? ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE, ANORMAL ! TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE DANS CET ENDROIT RÉSERVÉ AUX GENS NORMAUX !

— Lâchez ce garçon immédiatement, Dursley ! aboya la Terreur des cachots en faisant demi-tour.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je obéir à un anormal ? ricana l'Oncle Vernon en secouant Harry de plus belle.

— Vernon, balbutia Pétunia en se précipitant vers son mari. Fais… fais attention… je… c'est Severus Rogue… il est dangereux. J'ai… j'ai entendu Potter, l'autre… en parler une fois. C'est un partisan… tu sais, de cet anormal qui a tué Lily.

— Et en plus c'est un criminel ! ricana Vernon qui n'avait vraiment pas une once d'instinct de conservation. Comme Potter ! Il y a deux criminels dangereux dans cet hôtel ! Qu'on appelle le Directeur de cet établissement immédiatement ! Il faut les chasser ! C'est pour les honnêtes gens ici !

Derrière le comptoir de la réception, Margaret Crivey n'en menait pas large. Les Dursley, arrivés la veille s'étaient déjà montrés particulièrement désagréables et exigeants. Ils avaient demandé à changer de chambres, avaient fait renvoyer leurs plats en cuisine car ils ne leur convenaient pas, s'étaient plaints du service d'étage… En bref, le personnel les avait déjà repérés et s'arrangeait pour ne pas se trouver sur leur chemin. Et maintenant, ils faisaient du scandale ! Il était plus que temps de faire intervenir Monsieur Higgins, le Directeur de l'hôtel. Margaret se précipita sur le téléphone au moment même où le tee-shirt malmené d'Harry se déchirait. Severus Rogue empoigna Vernon Dursley afin de l'obliger à lâcher le Gryffondor. Pendant ce temps, Dudley poussait des piaillements de terreur et Pétunia suppliait Vernon.

— Monsieur Higgins ? C'est la réception, il faut que vous veniez tout de suite, nous avons un grave problème !

— C'est urgent, Margaret ?

— Oui, Monsieur, des clients en viennent aux mains dans le hall.

— J'arrive !

Le Directeur raccrocha et traversa son bureau qui donnait d'ailleurs dans le hall. Dès qu'il quitta la pièce insonorisée, il entendit les cris et vociférations de Vernon Dursley.

— MESSIEURS ! Je vous prie de cesser immédiatement ! C'est un établissement respectable ici !

— Ces criminels n'ont rien à faire ici ! Ce sont des meurtriers !

— Et vous êtes ?

Ce fut Margaret qui répondit à la question du Directeur.

— Monsieur Dursley, chambre 12, Monsieur Higgins. L'autre personne est le Professeur Rogue, chambre 7, il est arrivé ce matin.

— Professeur… ricana l'Oncle Vernon. C'est le titre qu'on donne aux criminels à présent ?

— Calmez-vous, Monsieur Dursley, nous allons régler le problème. Je vous suggère d'aller vous restaurer en attendant.

— Faites votre devoir ou vous entendrez parler de moi !

Vernon quitta le hall en direction du restaurant qui se trouvait à droite du grand escalier menant aux étages. Pétunia le suivit, tout comme Dudley qui rasait les murs en tremblant et en tenant ses larges fesses à pleines mains.

— Curieux garçon… murmura Higgins.

- Tout va bien, Potter ? demanda Severus à son élève qui semblait choqué.

Harry se contenta de le regarder les yeux larmoyants en tenant les pans déchirés de son tee-shirt neuf.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour votre tee-shirt, Potter, je vous le réparerai tout à l'heure, murmura Severus. Je vais vous demander de retourner dans la chambre et de le changer, je vous attendrai ici. Attendez un instant, je vais vous donner la clé. Ensuite nous aurons des choses à nous dire.

Le ton calme et bienveillant de l'homme en noir apaisa Harry qui tremblait encore.

— Madame Crivey, je vais devoir reprendre la clé un instant, afin que Monsieur Potter puisse remonter se changer.

La petite blonde acquiesça et lui tendit la clé numéro 7 qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'accrocher au tableau. Rogue s'en saisit et retourna à grandes enjambées vers Harry que le Directeur regardait avec suspicion.

— Allez, Potter. Je vous attends ici.

Harry prit la clé et hocha légèrement la tête. Severus le regarda monter l'escalier, les sourcils froncés. Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête.

— Heuu… Professeur ? Je suis John Higgins, le Directeur de cet établissement.

— Severus Rogue. Mon élève et moi sommes arrivés il y a deux heures. Je suis navré pour ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cet homme maltraiter le garçon.

— Vous connaissez ce monsieur ?

— C'est la première fois que je le rencontre, mais je connais Madame Dursley. Enfants, nous étions voisins. Je ne l'avais jamais revue depuis lors.

— Votre élève a provoqué ce monsieur ?

— Non, aucunement. Il est bien trop timide pour ça. L'homme s'est jeté sur lui en hurlant et en le traitant de monstre.

— C'est très curieux. Je vais faire une enquête si cela ne vous gène pas, parce que je ne voudrais pas que cela se reproduise. Voyez-vous…

— Je comprends très bien. Il n'y a pas de problème pour nous.

— Je vais demander au Maître d'hôtel de vous mettre dans un coin tranquille de la salle à manger afin que vous ne soyez plus importunés. J'espère que le garçon n'est pas trop choqué.

— Je vais m'en occuper.

Higgins inclina la tête avec cérémonie et retourna vers la réception. Il était persuadé qu'on ne lui disait pas tout et allait donc de ce pas, mener sa petite enquête sur ces gens.

— Margaret, appelez le restaurant et demandez qu'on mette le professeur et son élève dans l'alcôve. Je retourne dans mon bureau, j'ai à faire.

— Oui, Monsieur, tout de suite.

Margaret Crivey décrocha son téléphone et Higgins rejoignit son quartier général. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. La saison n'était pas encore commencée, et il y avait déjà des problèmes. Avant de quitter la réception, il avait pris les fiches de police des personnes concernées par l'incident. Il allait savoir à qui il avait affaire, foi d'Higgins. Il prit son téléphone et appela aussitôt le poste de police local.

— Poste de police de Planches-Les-Bains, Constable Tyler à l'appareil…

— Tyler ? C'est Higgins au Nabuchodonosor, vous avez du temps, mon vieux ? J'ai ici quelques énergumènes qui en sont venus aux mains. J'aimerais bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire, surtout que l'un affirme que l'autre est un criminel.

— Ok, allez-y, on a le temps, le Superintendant Jones est sorti déjeuner.

— Je vous lis ce que j'ai sur leurs fiches de police. Le premier s'appelle Severus Tobias Rogue, il serait né le 9 janvier 1960 à Carbone-Les-Mines, dans le Yorkshire. Vous avez quelque chose ?

— Oui, il est fiché à Scotland Yard… oh laaaaa… Mais pas comme criminel. Attendez, je vous lis ce que j'ai. Severus Tobias Rogue, né le 9 janvier 1960 à Carbone-Les-Mines, Yorkshire, fils de Tobias Rogue, décédé et de Lady Eileen Prince, décédée. Il réside au 70 Impasse du Tisseur dans cette même ville et il est célibataire. Il est professeur de chimie au Pensionnat Saint-Gracius pour surdoués. Et le plus beau… il est titulaire de la Victoria's Cross pour faits de guerre. Je ne peux pas accéder au dossier complet, il est classé Secret Défense par ordre du Premier Ministre.

— Nom de Dieu… Ça veut dire quoi, d'après vous ?

— Vu son âge, il a dû faire les Malouines, et Secret Défense… Mmmm… je parierais pour le MI 5. Définitivement pas un criminel, plutôt un héros de la Couronne, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Je vous suis, Tyler. Ce professeur est accompagné de son élève, un certain Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow dans le Kent.

— Rien. Ce gamin n'est pas fiché.

— Il est élève à Saint-Gracius, vous pouvez accéder à leur base de données ?

— Oui, mais faudra que ça reste entre nous, hein ?

— Ça le restera, et je vous devrai une bonne bouteille de Whisky, mon vieux.

— J'y suis, et je me fais l'effet d'un pirate informatique là. Alors… Voyons voir… Harry James Potter, 6ème année, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow dans le Kent. C'est le bon. Il est orphelin et son tuteur est un certain Professeur A. Dumbledore, Directeur de St-Gracius. Ce gamin est le fils de Lord J. Potter et de Lady Potter née Lily Evans. Il y a une mention marginale… Tous deux étaient membres des forces de l'ordre et ont été tués en service, en 1981.

— Bordel !

— Pas un criminel non plus… Un fils de Lord, des gens de chez nous, tués en service, pauvre gosse. Il est dit aussi que son parrain et précédent tuteur était un certain Lord S.O. Black, décédé. Il a enterré toute sa famille ce gamin.

— Je vois ça. Y a quoi d'autre ?

— Ses notes, pas mauvaises vu le niveau de l'établissement, et le nom de son prof principal, une certaine Minerva McGonagall, professeur de sciences physiques. Mais dites-moi… les fils des Crivey sont à Saint-Gracius aussi, non ? Margaret s'en vante assez.

— Vérifiez si c'est vrai…

— Oui, fit le constable après quelques instants. Ils sont tous les deux inscrits là-bas en 5ème et 4ème année et ont la même prof principale que le gamin Potter. Le prof de chimie est bien Severus Rogue, il est dans la liste des enseignants. Tout est bon pour eux. Et les autres ?

— Vernon Edgar Dursley, né le 5 décembre 1955 à Little Whinging dans le Surrey.

— Il est fiché ! Alors, ce monsieur est le Directeur de la Grunnings LTD, il vit au 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging dans le Surrey, il est marié. Il a été soupçonné en 1984 de maltraitance à enfant, suite à une dénonciation d'une institutrice de l'école maternelle «Les petits lutins ».

— Il a maltraité son fils ? Le gamin ne me semble pas avoir toute sa tête, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Non, son neveu… Nom d'un chien ! Le neveu était un certain Harry James Potter.

— Nous y voilà ! Y a eu une condamnation ?

— Non, l'affaire a été classée sans suite. Et… c'est quoi ce binz ? Il n'y a même pas eu d'enquête ! Ça sent le graissage de pattes, ça !

— Tyler… Essayez la femme… Pétunia Mary Dursley née Evans, la sœur de la mère du gamin Potter très certainement… Alors, née le 17 septembre 1958 à Carbone-Les-Mines dans le Yorkshire… Ça colle avec ce que m'a dit le Professeur… il m'a dit qu'il avait connu la femme quand ils étaient enfants et ne l'avait jamais revue ensuite.

— Fichée aussi, comme son mari, pour non-assistance à personne en danger et complicité de maltraitance à enfant. Affaire classée sans suite, comme l'autre.

— Oui… je m'en doute. Essayez leur gamin, Tyler, et c'est le dernier. Il s'appelle Dudley Vernon Dursley, il est né le 23 juin 1980 à Little Whinging dans le Surrey.

— Tiens, tiens… Fiché aussi… Voyons ça… Alors, le gamin est soupçonné de maltraitance à animaux, on a plusieurs plaintes de la RSPCA[1], également des parents ont porté plainte à plusieurs reprises parce que le gosse frappait les enfants plus jeunes. Rien n'a jamais abouti… À mon avis, les parents doivent connaitre quelqu'un qui étouffe les affaires. Le gamin est au Collège Smeltings.

— Vous pouvez allez voir ?

— Je ne suis plus à ça près… Tant que Jones ne le sait pas…Tout va bien. Bon alors… Smeltings… Ah, voilà… Dursley D.V. 6ème année… C'est ça. Nom de Dieu, ce gamin est d'une nullité incroyable, vous verriez ses notes ! Mon Herbie me ramènerait de telles notes, il aurait le cul rouge, je vous le dis ! Il y a une annotation de l'infirmière scolaire qui dit que le gosse est obèse et que ses parents ne s'en soucient pas.

— Je confirme pour l'obésité, c'est une vraie baleine, mais le père aussi, alors…

— Il y a une note du sous-directeur qui indique que le gamin est violent et sous surveillance étroite.

— Je vois… Je sais donc de qui je dois me méfier à présent.

— Ils ont fait quoi ?

— Les Dursley sont descendus hier à l'hôtel. Le personnel s'est déjà plaint à plusieurs reprises de leurs exigences et ils ont pris à parti le jeune Potter qui venait d'arriver avec son professeur. L'homme Dursley a secoué le gosse et lui a déchiré son tricot. Son professeur est intervenu immédiatement. Dursley hurlait qu'ils étaient des criminels, j'ai voulu vérifier, on ne sait jamais…

— Je pense surtout qu'il a reconnu le gosse ! À mon avis, ils l'ont maltraité quand il était petit et il leur a été retiré par le parrain, ce Lord Black qui est décédé à présent. Et quand ils l'ont vu, ils ont voulu terminer le boulot…

— Y a de très fortes chances… Vous serez des nôtres pour le Bridge de jeudi, Tyler ?

— Bien entendu ! Comme d'habitude !

— Alors à jeudi. Et… Merci !

— Pas de problème ! Et si ça chauffe chez vous, appelez-nous, je vous enverrai une patrouille !

— Je n'y manquerai pas !

Higgins raccrocha, un air satisfait sur le visage. Il savait maintenant à qui il avait affaire. Et en plus, il avait appris que Margaret Crivey ne mentait pas en disant que ses fils étaient dans un collège pour surdoués… Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était vrai… Sa femme allait être épatée d'apprendre ça !

* * *

><p>Harry avait changé son tee-shirt gris déchiré pour un blanc uni et il descendait à présent l'escalier, sa main serrée sur le porte-clés de cuivre. Il était désespéré et franchement choqué. Il avait espéré un instant passer deux semaines dans cet endroit agréable à rôtir sur la plage, à jouer avec son ordinateur et à se goinfrer de chocolat et de glaces avec Colin et Dennis loin des yeux de Severus Rogue qui allait sûrement en profiter pour draguer la belle rousse, vu la façon dont il l'avait regardée. Et là, tout s'écroulait ! Les Dursley étaient là, par le plus terrible des hasards et n'allaient pas manquer de lui mener la vie dure.<p>

Le Professeur Rogue se tenait au bas de l'escalier et attendait Potter. La façon dont les Dursley avaient traité Harry l'interpellait. Pourquoi toutes ces insultes gratuites ? Pourquoi l'avoir secoué comme un prunier au point de lui déchirer son vêtement ? Et surtout, pourquoi Potter avait semblé terrorisé dès qu'il les avait aperçus ? Il semblait bien qu'il y avait là matière à creuser et que la vie du jeune sorcier n'était pas tout à fait celle qu'il avait imaginée. Il leva les yeux en entendant le bruit des pas d'Harry dans l'escalier. Le garçon avait remplacé son tee-shirt déchiré par un autre de couleur blanche très banal.

— Tout va bien, Potter ? Venez, nous allons déjeuner. Le Directeur de l'hôtel a fait demander qu'on nous mette à l'écart afin que les Dursley ne nous importunent pas.

— Merci de m'avoir aidé, Professeur, murmura Harry toujours un peu pâle. Je vais donner la clé à Madame Crivey.

— Faites, Potter. Et je suis là pour ça, pour vous protéger.

Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha du comptoir de la réception.

— Madame Crivey, je vous dépose la clé.

— Merci Monsieur Potter. Je suis navrée de cet incident, murmura-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle afin d'être sûre de ne pas être entendue. Nous avons eu plein de problèmes avec ces clients depuis leur arrivée, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils auraient pu s'en prendre à vous comme ça ! S'ils savaient qui vous êtes, jamais ils n'auraient osé…

— Dans ce monde, je ne suis rien qu'un anonyme, Madame.

— Colin et Dennis passeront dans l'après-midi, ils m'ont appelée pour me dire que vous leur aviez écrit un mail et ils étaient ravis.

— C'est super, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Le jeune sorcier savait que ses amis allaient venir le rejoindre, il avait eu le temps de recevoir leur réponse, mais leur mère n'était visiblement pas au courant. Il fit un signe de tête à la réceptionniste et tourna les talons afin de rejoindre le Professeur Rogue qui s'impatientait.

— Elle voulait savoir si j'allais bien, lui dit-il pour s'excuser.

— Je m'en doutais un peu.

L'homme posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite du Gryffondor et le poussa vers les portes vitrées au dessus desquelles une plaque de cuivre rutilante portait la mention « Restaurant ». Dès qu'ils entrèrent, un Maître d'hôtel vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une queue de pie assortie avec une chemise, un gilet et un nœud papillon blanc et portant une serviette immaculée pliée sur son avant-bras s'approcha d'eux.

— Professeur Rogue, Monsieur Potter, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. La réception nous a prévenus de l'incident. Je vais vous mettre dans l'alcôve, vous y serez au calme et personne ne vous verra.

— C'est parfait, répondit Severus qui tenait toujours l'épaule d'un Harry assez apathique.

Tous deux suivirent le Maître d'hôtel dans un renfoncement décoré de tentures, à l'abri des regards. Severus vit les Dursley, attablés au centre du restaurant. Vernon et Dudley étaient littéralement avachis sur leurs assiettes débordantes et la bouteille de vin qui se trouvait sur la table était déjà presque vide.

_°Et en plus, cette vermine picole ! Quelle bande de porcs ! Même les Weasley se tiennent mieux à table… Pétunia… Tu pouvais bien critiquer ta sœur, mais tu es tombée bien bas.°_

Harry et Severus s'installèrent à la table désignée par le Maître d'hôtel. Comme promis, elle se trouvait à l'écart et l'alcôve était encadrée de lourds rideaux à passementerie. Une nappe blanche damassée recouvrait la petite table rectangulaire qui pouvait accueillir quatre personnes. Des serviettes de table assorties pliées en forme de cygnes étaient posées sur les assiettes. Le maître d'hôtel retira la vaisselle en trop et la déposa sur une desserte, puis il tendit à chacun la carte.

— Un serveur viendra prendre votre commande, Messieurs. Désirez-vous prendre un apéritif ?

— Non merci, fit Severus en ouvrant la carte des menus.

Le Maître d'hôtel s'inclina et quitta les lieux.

— Potter, fit le Serpentard en prenant les devants, tout en parcourant la carte des yeux. Je vous avais promis des explications, quant à l'histoire de Saint-Gracius.

Harry leva les yeux de son menu et hocha la tête en silence. Ses grands yeux verts fixaient à présent les orbes d'onyx de son détesté professeur de potions.

— Etant donné le nombre d'enfants nés-moldus et de sang-mêlé que Poudlard accueille, il fallait que les parents puissent justifier dans le Monde Moldu, de l'appartenance de leurs enfants à un établissement scolaire dont ils pourraient parler sans briser le Secret Magique. C'est là, que le Ministère a créé Saint-Gracius. Cette école fictive est sensée être destinée à une certaine élite, et ceci pour ne pas que nous soyons envahis de demandes d'inscriptions. St-Gracius est donc un pensionnat mixte pour surdoués qui est sensé se trouver en Ecosse dans les environs d'Edinbourg. L'adresse exacte en est tenue secrète par mesure de sécurité, l'école accueillant l'élite de familles très riches voire nobles ou même princières du monde entier. Seule une boite postale est livrée à la connaissance du public. Les prix affichés sont rébarbatifs et les bourses extrêmement rares. Il existe une fausse base de données, gérée par le Département de Liaison avec les Moldus en étroite association avec les services du premier ministre moldu. Les professeurs y sont listés sous des appellations moldues. Par exemple, je suis sensé enseigner la chimie, le Professeur McGonagall les sciences physiques, le Professeur Vector les mathématiques et Lupin… l'éducation physique.

Harry se mit à glousser et à pouffer à cette annonce.

— Mais Professeur, pour les matières qui n'existent pas dans le Monde Moldu, comment ils ont fait ?

— Ils ont mis n'importe quoi ! répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Filius Flitwick enseigne soi-disant la littérature anglaise et le Professeur Babbling le français.

— Ça a dû être plus dur pour Trelawney… ricana Harry, et pour Hagrid aussi, sans parler de Madame Bibine…

— Madame Bibine est soi-disant professeur de danse, une option. Hagrid enseigne la zoologie, toujours une option, Madame Chourave les sciences naturelles, le Professeur Burbage le latin, Trelawney la théologie, une option, et le Professeur Sinistra est actuellement déclarée sous sa véritable fonction, l'astronomie qui est sensé être aussi une option.

Voyant qu'Harry souriait et appréciait ces révélations, Severus Rogue poursuivit sur ce thème.

— Madame Pince est toujours bibliothécaire, Rusard le concierge, Binns enseigne l'histoire et la géographie et Madame Pomfresh est le médecin scolaire. Les Directeurs de Maisons sont rebaptisés professeurs principaux. Les notes que les élèves ont obtenues aux examens sont disponibles dans certains cas. Les examens sont bien entendus renommés comme ceux des Moldus. La liste des élèves tout comme leurs notes d'examens est accessible pour seulement quelques administrations moldues comme Scotland Yard, le Département de la Justice moldue et les services sociaux moldus. Une parfaite couverture… Tout ceci explique pourquoi les frères Crivey sont sensés se trouver à Saint-Gracius. Dans une petite ville telle que celle-ci, il aurait été très suspect que les deux garçons ne soient pas scolarisés dans le collège de la ville ou d'une ville des environs. Le fait qu'ils soient à Saint-Gracius évite les questions tout en gardant le mystère, le pensionnat étant considéré lui-même un peu mystérieux et inaccessible pour le commun des mortels.

— Difficile d'imaginer Colin et Dennis en surdoués… ou même moi. Hermione encore, je ne dis pas… ou certains Serdaigles… s'amusa Harry.

— Les surdoués sont souvent un peu originaux, Potter. Ces différences peuvent expliquer les choses étranges pour un Moldu et que nous savons être magiques, comme la magie accidentelle. Je suis intimement persuadé que le digne responsable de cet hôtel est actuellement en train d'enquêter sur nous à la suite de l'incident. Il ne trouvera rien qu'il ne sache vraiment déjà. Nos identités seront confirmées par la base de données de Saint-Gracius. Dans votre dossier, le Professeur Dumbledore est votre tuteur, ce qui en cas de souci avec les Dursley leur retire tous droits sur vous.

Harry souriait et semblait avoir pour un temps presque oublié l'incident. Il se plongea sérieusement dans la contemplation de son menu et s'agita quelque peu.

— Professeur ?

— Oui, Potter ?

— Je… Je peux… choisir des sushis ?

— Qu'est-ce donc ?

— Oh… du poisson avec du riz, une recette japonaise. Hermione m'a fait découvrir ça l'an dernier, j'ai bien aimé et comme on en trouve pas partout…

— Poisson et riz ? C'est très correct. Vous pouvez ! Mais ne gaspillez pas, ne me faites pas honte ! Il n'est pas question de faire l'enfant gâté, je vous préviens.

— Je ne gaspille jamais la nourriture, Professeur.

— Vous ne mangez pas beaucoup non plus d'après ce que je sais ! Est-ce que votre tante vous nourrit de façon adéquate, Potter ? Et ne me mentez pas, j'ai horreur de ça !

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Tout en rougissant copieusement, il avoua la vérité au Monstre des cachots.

— Non. J'ai toujours été extrêmement rationné, fit-il pudiquement.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Les restes quand il y en avait après qu'ils se soient servis et qu'ils aient d'ailleurs terminé de manger. Ça veut dire pas souvent parce que Dudley et Oncle Vernon s'arrangeaient pour qu'il ne reste rien. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit déjeuner avant d'aller à Poudlard et le plus souvent le midi et le soir, j'avais une tranche de pain rassis, ou même brûlé datant du petit déjeuner avec un demi-verre d'eau et un petit morceau de fromage bon pour la poubelle. Il m'est arrivé souvent de ne rien avoir à me mettre sous la dent pendant des jours, parfois plus d'une semaine.

Severus Rogue fulminait. Madame Pomfresh avait donc raison depuis le début et le garçon souffrait de malnutrition. Il avait trouvé complètement idiot qu'elle s'obstine à lui demander des potions de nutrition pour Potter, mais à présent il savait pourquoi. Et ce vieux fou d'Albus qui sans nul doute, était parfaitement au courant, réexpédiait chaque année le gamin chez ses bourreaux. Pétunia avait toujours été méchante et haineuse, mais là, elle avait dépassé les bornes.

Severus continua son interrogatoire avec insistance et Harry sentit bien qu'il n'était pas question qu'il refuse de répondre s'il ne voulait pas se mettre le Directeur des Serpentards à dos. Il avait depuis l'incident, l'air assez bien disposé à son égard, il valait mieux que ça dure.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Severus choisit une terrine à la confiture d'oignons et le gigot d'agneau à la menthe et Harry des fonds d'artichauts à la vinaigrette suivis de ses fameux sushis.

— Vous prendrez du vin, Monsieur ? demanda le serveur à Severus.

— Je ne bois pas de vin. Vous aimez l'eau pétillante, Potter ?

— Oui, Professeur, beaucoup.

— Bien. Alors vous nous mettrez une bouteille d'Highland Spring.

— C'est noté, Monsieur.

Le serveur repartit et les deux sorciers reprirent leur conversation. Cette fois-ci, Harry expliqua au professeur que Tonks et Hermione avaient entrepris de lui faire découvrir tout ce qu'il avait raté dans son enfance. Cela allait du cinéma et du fast food McDonald's, aux restaurants chinois et japonais, d'où son envie de sushis en lisant la carte et bien entendu à son ordinateur portable.

On leur apporta leur commande et ils mangèrent en silence un moment. Severus leva bien un sourcil en voyant les sushis de saumon fumé, le bol de riz et les petits ramequins de sauces qui les accompagnaient mais ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant. Il fut même satisfait de voir qu'Harry semblait particulièrement heureux de son choix et n'avait rien laissé dans son assiette.

Ils commandèrent chacun une coupe de glace à la vanille et prirent ensuite un café. Harry fut même autorisé à en prendre un, vu qu'il s'était bien comporté et avait tout mangé sans rien gaspiller. Sa tenue à table était un peu à revoir, il ne savait visiblement pas trop quoi faire de ses coudes ni de sa serviette de table. Miss Granger avait encore du pain sur la planche pour rééduquer son ami.

— Professeur, vous savez d'où vient ce nom étrange que porte l'hôtel ?

— Oui, Monsieur Potter, répondit Severus en soufflant légèrement sur son expresso afin de le refroidir. Dans la plaquette que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a fait lire avant notre départ, il était expliqué que dans le bar de l'hôtel au début du siècle, il était exposé une énorme bouteille de Moët et Chandon, un champagne français. Cette bouteille faisait quinze litres, soit vingt bouteilles de champagne de taille normale. Ces bouteilles géantes sont appelées des Nabuchodonosors, Monsieur Potter. Malheureusement, cette bouteille a été cassée accidentellement avant la première guerre mondiale moldue.

— C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la voir. J'ai jamais vu une si grande bouteille.

— Moi non plus, Potter. Mais je sais que ce ne sont pas les plus grandes que les Moldus fabriquent, il existe d'autres tailles supérieures et notamment l'Adélaïde qui fait quatre-vingt treize litres, ainsi que la Sublime qui en fait cent cinquante.

— Tant que ça ? Mais comment ils font pour la soulever pour servir à boire ?

— Je l'ignore, Potter.

— Et quand elles sont vides ? Ça doit pas être facile de les déposer dans les containers à verre.

Severus leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

— Heuu… un truc que les Moldus emploient pour recycler le verre. Une poubelle géante quoi…

— Et bien je ne sais pas, mais j'avoue qu'en effet ça doit poser un problème.

Les deux sorciers terminèrent leurs cafés en silence. Un serveur vint faire signer l'addition à Severus après lui avoir demandé le numéro de la chambre qu'Harry et lui occupaient. Ils se levèrent de table et traversèrent la salle pour rejoindre le hall, sans regarder les derniers encore attablés qui les dévisageaient.

Vernon Dursley, qui après avoir pris deux fois un dessert, et en était maintenant au Cognac, les vit et se figea. Il plissa ses petits yeux porcins et serra les poings.

— Potter ! Ce petit monstre est encore là ? Comment ça se fait que ces deux criminels n'ont pas été jetés dehors tout à l'heure ? C'est une honte !

Dudley avait levé les yeux de sa troisième pêche Melba et Pétunia avait serré convulsivement l'anse de sa tasse de thé en fermant les yeux et en soupirant.

À la table d'à côté, un couple finissait de déjeuner. Il s'agissait de la femme rousse sur laquelle Severus Rogue s'était retourné à son arrivée, et son époux, un homme qui visiblement avait atteint une bonne soixantaine d'années. Le couple se regarda, étonné. De quoi parlait ce gros bonhomme qui mangeait comme un porc ? Des criminels, ici dans cet endroit renommé ? C'était très inquiétant. L'homme, devant le regard apeuré de sa compagne, choisit de se renseigner un peu.

— Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais vous avez dit qu'il y a des criminels ici ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ils sont dangereux ?

— Oh oui, mon bon monsieur ! répondit Vernon avec un large sourire ravi. Je peux vous l'assurer ! Le garçon, ce Potter, il est pensionnaire au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de Saint-Brutus depuis qu'il a onze ans !

— La maison de correction Saint-Brutus ? Quelle horreur ! fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs en reposant sa serviette de table et en se levant. Venez, ma chérie, il faut aller tout de suite voir le Directeur de l'hôtel.

— Donald, j'ai peur ! Ne me laissez pas seule !

— Ne craignez rien, Caroline, je ne vous laisserai pas.

Le couple sortit du restaurant avec précipitation. Le serveur ne les retint pas, il les connaissait. Les Warwick étaient là depuis presque une semaine comme tous les ans à cette époque. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Vernon triompher le nez dans son verre de Cognac et retourna en cuisine pour raconter à tout le monde, le dernier mauvais coup du gros lard, comme ils le surnommaient tous.

* * *

><p>Severus et Harry avaient à peine quitté la réception avec leur clé que Monsieur et Madame Warwick se précipitaient vers Madame Crivey.<p>

— Madame, au restaurant, un gros type nous a dit qu'il y a actuellement dans cet hôtel, un garçon qui est habituellement à la maison de correction de Saint-Brutus et ceci depuis des années, et il me semble qu'il est ici avec un autre malfaisant. Nous sommes très inquiets, il y a-t-il des mesures de sécurité particulières qui ont été prises avec leur arrivée ? demanda Donald Warwick les sourcils froncés.

Madame Crivey regarda les deux clients alternativement. La jeune femme semblait effrayée et l'homme plus âgé, soucieux. Les Warwick étaient de très fidèles clients deux fois par an et depuis des années. Déjà avant, du temps de la première Madame Warwick, l'homme venait plusieurs fois l'an.

— Je vois qui peut être la personne qui vous a raconté cela, Monsieur Warwick. Mais je vous assure que c'est faux. Je présume que Monsieur Dursley voulait parler du jeune Monsieur Potter…

— Oui, oui ! C'est le nom qu'il a mentionné ! fit la jeune femme rousse soudain agitée.

— Ce jeune homme n'est absolument pas un criminel, je peux vous l'assurer. Il n'est pas dans une maison de correction mais va en classe avec mes deux fils au Pensionnat Saint-Gracius pour surdoués, en Ecosse. Et l'homme qui l'accompagne est le Professeur Rogue qui enseigne la chimie dans cet établissement.

— Vous êtes sûre ? insista Donald Warwick.

— Un petit jeune homme brun avec des lunettes rondes accompagné d'un homme grand et mince avec de longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval.

— Oui, oui, c'est cela… je crois bien, confirma le client pas encore totalement convaincu. Je les ai vus entrer au restaurant.

Sa femme par contre avait tout à coup été très intéressée par la description de Severus. Elle avait reconnu l'homme croisé dans l'escalier le matin même. Le fameux homme en noir qui avait si belle allure… Dommage qu'elle avait été assise dos à l'entrée du restaurant.

— Alors, je vous confirme que le Professeur Rogue et Monsieur Potter ne sont pas des criminels dangereux. Je crois que le Directeur s'est renseigné à leur sujet et qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Il va vous rassurer vous-même, je vais l'appeler.

Margaret appela John Higgins aussitôt. L'homme ne fut pas du tout ravi lorsque sa réceptionniste lui avoua ce que Dursley avait encore manigancé.

— Faites les entrer dans mon bureau, Margaret. Je vais régler ça !

Le couple fut conduit par un chasseur jusque dans le bureau directorial. Pendant ce temps, les Dursley, ravis de leur mauvais tour, avaient pris le chemin de leurs chambres pour une sieste digestive.

Harry se trouvait tranquillement installé devant son ordinateur et jouait au démineur – où il perdait d'ailleurs lamentablement – tandis que Severus, installé sur son lit, digérait, le nez plongé dans les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, achetées quelques minutes auparavant au kiosque à journaux du hall, sur un coup de tête. Dès que la chaleur se serait un peu apaisée et qu'ils auraient digéré, ils iraient faire un petit tour à la plage, rejoindre les frères Crivey qui devaient arriver vers quinze heures.

La Terreur des cachots surveillait le lionceau du coin de l'œil, mais celui-ci était particulièrement silencieux et sage, occupé visiblement à créer des explosions qui ressemblaient à celles que Londubat infligeait régulièrement à ses chaudrons. Vu les soupirs que le garçon poussait, ce n'était visiblement pas gagné.

Severus se replongea dans sa lecture et cessa momentanément de se soucier d'Harry. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un hurlement strident suivi d'un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Harry qui avait bien évidemment entendu lui aussi, se tourna vers son professeur de potions avec un air surpris.

— Restez là, Potter, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Le Monstre des cachots se leva souplement et posa son livre sur le couvre-lit vert. Il traversa la chambre en quelques enjambées et sortit dans le couloir alors qu'Harry retournait se faire exploser par écran interposé. Le sorcier descendit l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée et s'arrêta à mi-parcours. La jeune femme rousse qu'il avait remarquée en arrivant était agenouillée sur les dalles noires et blanches devant le corps d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, recroquevillé sur le sol, visiblement inconscient. Autour d'eux, Madame Crivey s'agitait avec un chasseur en livrée rouge et or, tandis que le Directeur Monsieur Higgins trottinait déjà vers eux, prévenu par une femme de chambre qui le suivait. Severus descendit les dernières marches et demanda ce qui s'était passé.

Ce fut la jeune femme rousse qui lui répondit.

— Donald et moi descendions pour aller à la plage quand un garçon énorme a descendu l'escalier à toute vitesse et nous a violemment bousculés. Donald a perdu l'équilibre et a dévalé les marches depuis le palier. Dites, Madame Crivey, mon mari n'est pas mort, n'est-ce-pas ? fit alors la dame Warwick en se tournant vers la réceptionniste.

— Professeur ? hésita la mère de Colin et Dennis. Vous sauriez… nous dire ?

Severus ne répondit pas et s'accroupit devant l'homme inanimé. Il remarqua que l'homme était âgé, qu'il avait une plaie qui saignait au cuir chevelu et surtout que son genou droit faisait un angle bizarre par rapport au reste de sa jambe. Il posa deux doigts sur le cou de l'homme et sentit un pouls.

— Il est vivant, juste inconscient. Il faut le transporter à l'hôpital.

— Je viens de faire le 999, annonça alors le Directeur qui dès qu'il avait aperçu l'homme inanimé sur le sol, était allé à la réception téléphoner aux secours. Ils nous envoient quelqu'un.

— Merci, Monsieur Higgins. Merci Monsieur, rajouta la femme rousse à l'adresse de Severus.

— De rien. Votre mari a juste une jambe cassée et une petite plaie à la tête, il me semble. Mais des radios ne seront pas superflues. Je suis le Professeur Severus Rogue, Madame. Navré de faire votre connaissance en de si pénibles circonstances.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en conservant son regard émeraude fixé sur son mari et en lui tenant la main.

Severus se releva et rejoignit le Directeur de l'hôtel qui semblait fortement contrarié.

— Encore ces Dursley, je n'en peux plus ! murmura-t-il au Maître des Potions. Et cette fois-ci, c'est leur petite brute de fils qui a dévalé l'escalier comme un buffle enragé, en renversant au passage ce pauvre Monsieur Warwick ! Figurez-vous que ce sale gamin ne s'est même pas arrêté ! Non, selon Margaret, il n'a même pas ralenti et il est sorti dans la rue sans même se soucier de ce qu'il avait fait ! Vous saviez que votre élève était sensé être pensionnaire du centre d'éducation pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes de Saint-Brutus ?

— Non, répondit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. C'est… Une sorte de maison de correction ?

— Oui, la plus connue du Surrey, on y place les pires gamins. Une vraie prison.

— Je peux vous assurer que Potter, bien qu'il se plaise à braver les règles de l'école et surtout le couvre-feu, ne mérite pas la maison de correction et qu'il n'y a jamais mis les pieds.

— Je sais, soupira le Directeur sans préciser comment il le savait. Je doute que des bêtises d'écolier puissent mériter Saint-Brutus…

Le regard de Severus se figea sur un point du papier peint devant lui, et il se tendit légèrement. Harry Potter ne méritait peut-être pas Saint-Brutus, mais James Potter et Sirius Black auraient certainement été des pensionnaires très méritants dans cette _charmante_ institution. Si seulement la même chose existait dans le Monde Magique… Une maison de correction gardée par des détraqueurs, par exemple… Quel pied !

— J'ai expliqué aux Warwick que les Dursley n'étaient pas dignes de confiance et qu'il ne fallait pas prêter d'attention à leurs divagations, poursuivit Higgins sans avoir remarqué le trouble momentané de Severus. De toute façon, je vais conseiller à Monsieur Warwick de porter plainte dès qu'il sera remis. S'il ne le fait pas, l'hôtel le fera, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça. Seigneur Dieu, les Dursley ont réservé pour quinze jours, ça va être l'enfer !

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une équipe médicalisée avec un brancard roulant venait d'entrer dans l'hôtel et déjà, un médecin s'agenouillait auprès du blessé. Le Directeur s'approcha de Madame Warwick qui se tordait les mains d'angoisse, son sac de plage abandonné sur le carrelage.

Le sorcier, intéressé, regarda les ambulanciers et le médecin donner les premiers soins moldus. Lorsque l'homme fut emmené, avec son épouse dans l'ambulance, Severus se décida à remonter dans sa chambre. Si les Dursley passaient également deux semaines au Nabuchodonosor, Potter avait raison, ça allait être l'enfer.

Sauf si… Il s'arrangeait pour qu'ils partent bien avant. Et pour ça… Il fallait des renforts. Un rictus fugace apparut sur son visage pâle. Il avait une idée… Très Serpentarde bien entendu. Severus entra dans la chambre numéro 7 en l'ouvrant avec fracas, ce qui fit sursauter Harry.

— Potter ! Je vais avoir besoin de vous et de vos petits copains…

Harry regarda son professeur et leva un sourcil étonné.

— Oui, Potter. Nous allons nous débarrasser des Dursley. Qu'en dites-vous ?

— J'en dis que c'est une idée brillante, Professeur, fit Harry avec un petit sourire timide.

* * *

><p><span>[1]<span> Principale association de protection animale au Royaume Uni : Royal Society for the Prevention to Cruelty to Animals.


	4. Sorciers contre Moldus

**Bêta **: Mokonalex

* * *

><p>Dans le coin Salon de théglacerie du vaste bar de l'hôtel Nabuchodonosor, le Professeur Rogue sirotait une tasse de son Earl Grey préféré, tandis qu'Harry Potter et les frères Crivey tous deux intimidés, consommaient des coupes de glace à la fraise. Le Serpentard les avait entrainés dans ce coin quasi désert à cette heure, afin de leur faire part de ses projets vengeurs. Il avait raconté en quelques mots aux deux petits blonds, ce qui c'était passé depuis le matin même. Les deux Crivey, offusqué de ce traitement envers leur idole, avaient bondi et juré qu'ils vengeraient Harry et aideraient le Professeur à se débarrasser des trois Moldus.

— Nous avons deux semaines à passer dans cet hôtel, au demeurant très plaisant, et je n'ai nulle envie de devoir les passer enfermé dans ma chambre avec Potter, ou bien de finir à Azkaban parce que je les aurais Avada Kedavratisés avant notre départ.

— Que suggérez-vous, Professeur ?

— Nous allons aider ces détestables Moldus à quitter l'hôtel le plus vite possible, Monsieur Potter. Messieurs Crivey, avez-vous un hibou ?

— Oui, Professeur, répondit Colin en hochant la tête. On en a un entre nous deux. Dennis a voulu un chat pour son entrée à Poudlard, alors il utilise mon hibou pour écrire aux parents.

— Messieurs, vous allez commander aux jumeaux Weasley quelques petits articles, je vous donnerai l'or à cet effet.

— On a un peu de trucs de chez eux, avoua Dennis d'une petite voix. Peut-être qu'on a ce qu'il vous faut ?

— De quoi disposez-vous, Messieurs ?

— Vous… Vous n'allez pas tout nous confisquer et nous punir après, hein ? s'enquit Colin, un peu dubitatif.

— Nous ne sommes pas au château, Crivey. Mais si à la rentrée, je vous surprends à utiliser ces articles interdits par le Professeur Dumbledore et Monsieur Rusard, je ne pourrais que sévir. Comprenez-vous ?

— Oui, très bien. Nous avons des pralines longue langue…

— Marchera pas… fit Harry en secouant la tête. Fred et George ont déjà piégé Dudley avec les pralines, il les reconnaitra et n'en mangera pas. En plus, Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ne mangent jamais de bonbons.

— Ben, on a une boite à flemme pas entamée…

— Et qu'il y a-t-il dans cette maudite boite dont je soupçonne la raison d'être ? soupira la Terreur des cachots en prenant une gorgée de thé.

— Du nougat Néansang, des petits fours Tournedeloeil, des pastilles de gerbe et des berlingots de fièvre.

— Je vois à présent d'où viennent ces curieuses épidémies qui sévissent brutalement pendant mes cours… Messieurs, nous allons commencer par affaiblir l'ennemi. Pour ce faire, nous allons débuter par le jeune Moldu. Pouvez-vous accéder au registre de l'hôtel et trouver le numéro de chambre de Dudley Dursley ?

— Ça, c'est facile, Professeur Rogue, fit Colin en tripotant machinalement l'appareil photo qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il suffit que j'aille à la réception demander des sous à Maman en lui disant qu'on veut aller au cinéma avec Harry. Elle déteste nous donner des rallonges d'argent de poche et va tenter de discuter. Pendant ce temps, Dennis pourra jeter un œil sur le registre en douce.

— Excellent ! Dès que vous aurez ce numéro, je vous ouvrirai la porte avec un _Alohomora_. Vous avez votre maudite cape avec vous, je présume, Potter ?

— Oui, Professeur.

— Vous me la prêterez quelques instants, et pendant que je ferai le guet dans le couloir, celui qui m'aura accompagné, ira placer un de ces bonbons piégés, pourquoi pas un berlingot de fièvre, dans la soucoupe à bonbons que l'hôtel place sur chaque bureau dans les chambres. Il y a fort à parier que ce goinfre de Dursley Junior va se jeter dessus.

— Je veux bien le faire, répondit Harry, ravi de pouvoir enfin se venger de Dudley.

— Votre cousin sera malade et votre tante Pétunia restera très certainement à son chevet, ce qui nous laissera une soirée tranquille. Passons maintenant à votre oncle Vernon. Il faudrait que nous puissions l'embarrasser de façon à le discréditer aux yeux des clients et de la Direction… Bien que Monsieur Higgins ait déjà une mauvaise opinion de lui.

— M'sieur Higgins n'a pas trop de patience, en plus, s'amusa Colin. Il aime bien quand tout roule, M'man dit qu'il déteste les imprévus.

— Je pense que la patience de Monsieur Higgins va être durement éprouvée dans les jours qui vont suivre, annonça Severus avec un rictus mauvais qui fit frissonner instinctivement ses élèves. À part votre boite à flemme, qu'avez-vous d'autre venant de chez les jumeaux Weasley ?

— Des oreilles à rallonge…

— N'est-ce pas cet article que Molly a un jour confisqué à votre ami Ronald alors qu'il tentait d'écouter à la porte de la cuisine lors d'une réunion, Potter ? demanda Severus à mots volontairement couverts.

— Si, c'est ça, Monsieur, fit Harry en hochant la tête.

— Je ne leur vois pas d'usage particulier à moins que vous ne vouliez écouter les conversations des Dursley, en toute discrétion.

Harry, qui possédait lui aussi une de ces fameuses oreilles, regarda alors ses deux amis de Gryffondor qui hochèrent la tête, devinant sa question.

— Je pense que ça peut se faire, Monsieur. Si nous savons ce qu'ils ont prévu comme distractions et de quoi ils parlent, ça nous sera plus facile de les piéger.

— Excellent, Potter. De quoi disposons-nous d'autre ?

— Heuuu… J'ai… Heuu… Du Pousse-rikiki, Professeur, la version poudre. Il existe aussi en bonbons, avoua Harry, rougissant, tandis que Dennis pouffait de rire dans sa main et que Colin cachait son fou rire en toussant.

Severus leva un sourcil intrigué en entendant le nom du produit.

— Encore une création de ces deux menaces flamboyantes, je présume. Et en quoi cela consiste-t-il, Potter ?

— C'est… Heu… Une poudre blanche sans odeur et sans saveur, qu'on peut glisser dans le thé et qui… Constipe, Professeur.

— Je vois ce qui vous faisait rire, Messieurs Crivey. Seriez-vous partant, pour aller mettre un peu de cette poudre dans le thé de l'oncle d'Harry ?

— Je pense que ça sera plus facile pour Dennis, Professeur. Le barman l'a à la bonne depuis qu'il est tout petit, annonça Colin. Tous les thés, cafés et chocolats servis dans les chambres, au restaurant ou à la piscine proviennent du bar, Monsieur. Si avec les oreilles on entend qu'il demande un thé, il suffira que Dennis aille dire bonjour au barman et ce sera facile pour lui de le faire sous prétexte de l'aider.

— Votre oncle boit du thé, Monsieur Potter ?

— Devant Tante Pétunia, oui. Mais quand elle a le dos tourné, c'est plutôt la Guinness et le whisky écossais.

— La poudre fonctionne dans l'alcool ?

— Non, d'après la notice, il ne faut pas l'utiliser dans l'alcool, ça en annule les effets, répondit Harry.

— Alors nous devons piéger les deux à la fois, nous n'avons pas le choix. Dursley ne boira du thé qu'en présence de Pétunia.

— Pourquoi vous voulez les constiper, Professeur ? demanda alors Dennis Crivey de sa petite voix encore épargnée par la puberté.

— J'ai dans ma malle de quoi préparer une potion laxative de grade trois…

Les trois Gryffondors se mirent à pouffer de rire au dessus de leurs coupes de glaces vides.

— Mais Professeur, vous nous avez dit en cours qu'il ne fallait la prendre que lorsqu'on était déjà aux toilettes, à cause de son effet fulgurant, s'étonna Colin, le meilleur des trois en potions.

— Dix points pour Gryffondor, Crivey ! Vous avez parfaitement retenu ce détail. Mais l'intérêt, c'est que Dursley ne le sait pas… Une large dose de ce Pousse-rikiki devrait le retenir de visiter un certain endroit pendant quelques jours, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ?

— On peut aller jusqu'à trois mesurettes de poudre en une fois, ça fait trois jours sans y aller, Professeur.

— Excellent, Potter. Donc Messieurs Crivey, l'un de vous mettra trois mesures de Pousse-rikiki dans le thé de Dursley. Nous préparerons la dose avant de façon à ce que l'administration de la poudre soit rapide. Ensuite, dans trois jours, je déposerai magiquement le laxatif dans leur nourriture au restaurant. Potter, il nous faudra descendre dîner plus tôt ce jour-là. Il y a toujours plus de monde aux dîners. Une fois la potion magiquement livrée à bonne destination, nous quitterons immédiatement les lieux. Je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à ce qui suivra. Du moins… De près. Vous pourrez utiliser une oreille et votre cape depuis le hall si vous le souhaitez, Monsieur Potter.

— Avec plaisir, Professeur.

— Vous croyez que ça suffira pour les faire partir, Monsieur ? demanda Colin.

— Non, Monsieur Crivey, mais ça dégoûtera les clients et le personnel de leur présence. Ensuite, je prévois autre chose en attendant les effets du Pousse-rikiki. Potter, votre tante a peur des fantômes. Votre mère l'avait terrorisée avec les histoires de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et du Baron Sanglant. Nous allons jouer les fantômes…

— Comment vous savez ça ? Vous connaissiez ma mère ? C'est pour ça que Tante Pétunia vous a reconnu ce midi dans le hall ?

— Oui, Potter. J'ai été à Poudlard avec vos parents comme votre parrain vous l'a dit, et je vivais dans le même quartier que vos grands-parents Evans. Il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter.

Sentant que le Maître des cachots ne lui disait pas tout, Harry hocha la tête et ne rajouta rien. Il savait que l'homme ne parlerait jamais devant les deux Crivey. C'était un miracle qu'il en ait dit autant, d'ailleurs. Quelle était donc la relation que Rogue avait bien pu entretenir avec sa mère Lily ? Il avait dû bien la connaître s'il avait aussi connu Pétunia et leurs parents.

— Comment on peut jouer les fantômes, Professeur ? insista Harry. Hermione m'a dit que les Moldus ne pouvaient pas les voir.

— Miss Granger a raison, Potter. Seuls les Moldus ayant quelques dons de médiums peuvent voir des fantômes, ou plutôt vaguement les apercevoir. Mais les Moldus peuvent sentir plus ou moins leur présence, surtout… si cette présence est très active et envahissante. Et nous seront envahissants, Potter. Des sorciers désillusionnés peuvent très bien jouer les fantômes et perturber ainsi le repos nocturne de Moldus. Vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie, pendant les vacances, sauf des sorts mineurs tels qu'un _Lumos_ ou un _Alohomora_. Mais comme je suis présent, je peux vous en donner l'autorisation en tant que professeur de Poudlard. Le Ministère de la Magie ne peut pas identifier à 100 % qui a jeté un sort à un endroit précis. Vous le savez, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué ce que votre ami Dobby avait fait avec un gâteau et un _Wingardium Leviosa_ aux invités de votre tante.

— Oui, le Ministère a cru que j'étais responsable.

— Vous étiez le seul sorcier de cette maison. Donc pour le Ministère, vous étiez forcément responsable. S'ils cherchent à savoir si un sorcier se trouve dans l'hôtel depuis le Ministère de la Magie, ils ne pourront que détecter ma signature magique et en déduiront que c'est moi. C'est de cette façon que les enfants de familles magiques se permettent de faire de la magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard, par exemple en empruntant les baguettes de leurs parents.

— Et la Trace, Professeur ?

— Elle permet d'identifier une baguette et donc le sorcier qui la possède, dans le cas où un sort est jeté avec elle. Votre ami l'Elfe de Maison n'avait pas de baguette donc le Ministère a supposé que vous aviez fait de la magie sans baguette. Ils sont idiots car ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu et surtout pas d'un gamin de douze ans.

— Hou la la ! On n'a donc pas intérêt à faire de la magie à la maison, murmura Colin.

— McGo nous a dit que si on le faisait, elle nous dévisserait la tête de toute façon, rajouta Dennis sur le même ton.

— Le Professeur McGonagall, Monsieur Crivey, je vous prie !

— Désolé, Professeur.

— Nous allons de ce pas attaquer l'Opération Pousse-rikiki et berlingot de fièvre, Messieurs. Potter, nous allons aller préparer la dose adéquate de cette poudre. Pendant ce temps, Messieurs Crivey, vous veillerez à obtenir le numéro de la chambre de Dursley fils. Les parents sont au numéro 12, le fils ne doit pas être loin d'eux. Ensuite l'un d'entre vous, celui qui ne connaitra pas le numéro de la chambre, ira chercher chez lui, la fameuse boite à flemme. L'autre montra pour nous l'apprendre.

— Les chambres d sont au premier étage, annonça Colin, celles de 10 à 19 sont au second. Ils sont forcément tous au second. On regardera si la clé est au tableau.

— Lorsque vous aurez le numéro de la chambre, frappez à la porte du numéro 7, c'est là que nous logeons. En fonction de la présence des Dursley dans leurs chambres, nous aviserons pour le dépôt du berlingot de fièvre.

Et ainsi donc furent programmées les premières étapes de la vengeance des sorciers contre les Moldus Dursley. Harry et Severus montèrent tranquillement jusque dans leur chambre. Tandis que le jeune Gryffondor fouillait dans sa malle afin de trouver le précieux flacon de Pousse-rikiki version poudre, les deux Crivey embobinaient leur mère afin d'obtenir une rallonge d'argent de poche et surtout de connaître le numéro de la chambre de Dudley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux petits blonds montaient l'escalier avec un billet de cinq livres dans la poche de Colin et le numéro de chambre de Dudley obtenu par Dennis. La clé était au tableau, tout comme celle de ses parents. Les Moldus étaient sortis.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre 7 de l'hôtel, Harry et Severus n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Le Gryffondor avait trouvé sans souci le flacon de Pousse-rikiki qui n'avait jamais quitté sa boite violette et n'était même pas entamé. Severus Rogue avait conjuré un petit flacon, pas plus grand que ceux employés pour le <em>Felix Felicis<em>. Avec l'aide de la mesurette jointe au Pousse-Rikiki, Harry avait versé la dose de poudre adéquate de façon à constiper une personne pendant trois jours. Les deux sorciers étaient bien conscients que si la théière était partagée entre deux personnes, les effets en seraient moindres, mais ça serait mieux que rien. De toute façon, comme l'avait fait remarquer Harry, Vernon mangeait tellement, que la quantité de déchets contenue dans ses intestins serait plus importante que pour un individu normal, et les effets à venir du laxatif d'autant plus… effrayants. Le Serpentard n'avait pu retenir un rictus amusé et avait dû se retenir de pouffer comme un Poufsouffle de première année.

On frappa à la porte et Severus alla ouvrir.

— Professeur Rogue, fit Dennis en chuchotant. Le cousin d'Harry est à la chambre 14, c'est juste celle à côté du 12. Ici le 13 est en face. Les clés sont au tableau, ils ne sont pas dans leurs chambres. Colin a jeté un œil du côté de la piscine, ils n'y sont pas. On pense qu'ils sont à la plage.

— On va aller chercher la boite à flemme tout de suite, et on regardera sur la plage et en ville, au cas où, poursuivit Colin du même ton. Vous avez trouvé le Pousse-rikiki ?

Harry qui s'était approché de la porte leur montra le petit flacon en silence, avec un large sourire inquiétant. Les deux garçons lui rendirent son sourire et se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

— On y va, ajouta Colin. Viens Dennis. On revient dans un quart d'heure, Professeur, on n'habite pas loin.

— Parfait.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur les deux Crivey, Harry repensa soudainement à ce que lui avait raconté son enseignant, juste après le repas. Il repensa au vieil homme que cet éléphant de Dudley avait poussé dans l'escalier.

— Dites, Professeur, vous croyez que le monsieur que Dudley a poussé et fait tomber dans l'escalier est gravement blessé ?

— C'est un Moldu et il est assez vieux, plus de soixante ans, je dirais. Et au vu de l'aspect qu'avait sa jambe, je pense que c'est assez sérieux, mais pas au point de menacer sa vie. Il va certainement souffrir par contre. Je ne connais pas bien la médecine moldue, ni s'ils donnent des choses contre la douleur. J'espère pour lui…

— Les Moldus n'ont pas de potions mais il y a des choses pour la douleur. Ils ont des anesthésiants efficaces et aussi la morphine pour les gens qui souffrent beaucoup. Que croyez-vous que Monsieur Higgins va dire aux Dursley ?

— Nous ne pouvons que supposer qu'il va leur tomber dessus dès qu'ils vont rentrer à l'hôtel. Pour le reste, je l'ignore…

— Ils se sortent toujours de tout. Oncle Vernon ne paye jamais ses contraventions quand il roule trop vite ou se gare n'importe où avec sa voiture. Il a toujours dit qu'il avait le bras long et qu'il était inutile que je me plaigne à quelqu'un car ça ne marcherait pas et que je le paierais.

— Et vous avez essayé, Potter ?

— Pas eu besoin, Professeur. Quand j'étais à l'école maternelle, une institutrice avait vu des marques suspectes sur moi et elle avait fait un rapport, je crois. Ça n'a pas marché. Elle a été envoyée dans une autre école et moi… Je l'ai payé chèrement.

— Vous aviez quel âge, Potter ?

— On entre à l'école primaire à cinq ans chez les Moldus, dans notre pays, alors j'étais plus jeune que ça. Trois ou quatre ans, je ne sais plus trop.

Severus avait parfaitement bien compris ce qu'Harry avait voulu dire en révélant qu'il avait payé chèrement l'inquisition de cette maîtresse d'école. Le gamin avait sans nul doute été battu, privé de nourriture et Merlin seul savait quoi d'autre.

— Sortez votre cape d'invisibilité, Potter. Nous allons attendre vos amis et dès que les berlingots de fièvre seront là, nous en déposerons un dans la chambre de votre cousin.

— Un seul ?

— Oui, Monsieur Potter. Il ne faut pas laisser de preuves derrière nous.

* * *

><p>Les deux frères Crivey n'avaient pas mis longtemps à revenir avec leur boite à flemme, dissimulée dans un de leurs sacs de plage. Leur mère les avait vus passer de nouveau la porte de l'hôtel et traverser le hall. Colin et Dennis avaient tous deux leurs sacs de plage et il semblait évident pour elle, qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur ami et leur professeur. Elle les avait donc laissés monter l'escalier sans même leur demander où ils allaient ainsi. Une fois dans la chambre 7, ils avaient donné la boite à flemme au Professeur Rogue qui avait pris le temps de l'examiner dans tous les sens, ainsi que les produits qu'elle contenait. L'homme avait déballé un des berlingots de fièvre et à l'aide d'un de ses couteaux d'argent diaboliquement aiguisé, il avait tranché la friandise de façon à en retirer le côté salvateur.<p>

— Nous voici prêts, Potter. Prenez le bonbon. Vous, Messieurs Crivey, vous allez nous attendre bien sagement ici et sans rien toucher, ou je vous préviens ça ira très mal pour vos petites affaires ! Pigé ? fit-il menaçant, les yeux glacés.

Les deux blonds frissonnèrent sous la menace et hochèrent frénétiquement la tête.

— On bougera pas de là, promis ! répondit Colin d'une voix tremblante.

Les deux garçons étaient assis sur le lit d'Harry et avaient bien l'intention de ne pas en bouger. Tout valait mieux que de se mettre la Chauve-souris des cachots à dos. Ils regardèrent Harry déplier sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrir. Severus le rejoignit sous ladite cape, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux sorciers invisibles quittèrent la chambre en refermant derrière eux.

— Ouaaaah ! J'en avais entendu parler dans la salle commune, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vue, murmura Colin à son petit frère. C'est trop génial, un truc comme ça !

— Ouais ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour en avoir une aussi ! Tu crois que lorsqu'on sera grand on pourra s'en payer une ?

— Si on gagne assez de sous, pourquoi pas… Mais ça doit être vachement cher ! fit Colin en soupirant.

Les deux autres sorciers avaient monté tranquillement l'escalier sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Visiblement, tous les pensionnaires de l'hôtel se trouvaient à la piscine ou à la plage, en train de profiter du beau temps exceptionnel. Ils avaient longé le couloir, leurs pas étouffés par l'épaisse moquette qui en recouvrait le centre à la façon des tapis rouges officiels. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro 14 et Severus ouvrit la porte d'un _Alohomora_ informulé.

Harry ne fut pas étonné à la vue de la chambre passablement dévastée, mais Severus lui, se figea un moment, surpris par la vision des lieux. Il se reprit bien vite, se promettant de demander des explications à Potter et lui fit signe d'aller déposer le bonbon dans la soucoupe vide. Il sortit quant à lui de la chambre et resta sur le palier pour surveiller une éventuelle arrivée. Harry ne mit que quelques secondes à faire son office et il rejoignit le professeur sous la cape. Le Serpentard referma la porte d'un sortilège et ils redescendirent tranquillement l'escalier.

Une fois rentrés dans leur chambre, Harry les débarrassa de la cape et alla aussitôt la ranger dans la commode. Les deux Crivey n'avaient pas bougé, comme promis. Severus posa ses fesses maigrichonnes sur la chaise du bureau et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

— Expliquez-moi, Potter. Je veux savoir pourquoi la chambre de votre cousin est dans un tel état. Je commence à craindre qu'il n'y ait pas de service d'étage, ici.

— Oh si, y en a un ! fit Dennis surpris. Y a des femmes de chambres qui passent tous les matins pour le ménage, et on peut même se faire servir les repas dans les chambres si on ne veut pas descendre. Il suffit de téléphoner à la réception. Pourquoi vous pensez qu'il y en a pas, Professeur ?

— Monsieur Crivey, la chambre du cousin de Potter ressemble à une décharge publique, alors je suis en droit de me poser ces questions, voyez-vous…

Harry se mit à rire à gorge déployée, sous les regards inquiets des deux autres Gryffondors et celui agacé du Maître des Potions.

— Professeur Rogue… commença Harry. La chambre de Dudley est toujours comme ça. Que le ménage soit fait ou pas. Il m'arrivait de devoir la refaire trois ou quatre fois dans la journée parce qu'il faisait exprès de tout mettre en désordre à peine avais-je terminé, tout ça pour que j'ai des ennuis ! C'est un spécialiste pour ça. Il défait le lit et met les draps et couvertures par terre, il mange toute la journée des sucreries, des glaces, des gâteaux et laisse les papiers partout. Il essaie plusieurs tenues chaque jour et au lieu de les ranger dans l'armoire, les jette par terre. Il ne range aucun des jeux qu'il utilise, il renverse ses boissons et n'essuie pas. Quand il était plus jeune, il pissait sur la moquette de sa chambre pour m'accuser ensuite. Il dessinait sur les murs, le papier peint neuf à peine sec. Et ainsi de suite. Rien de ce que vous avez vu dans cette chambre ne m'étonne ou ne m'est inconnu.

Le sorcier resta coi devant le récit du jeune homme, et les deux petits Gryffies en furent bouche bée. Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit près de ses amis et rajouta :

— C'est un porc, tout simplement un porc avec une perruque !

— On l'a vu quand on a été chercher la boite à flemme à la maison, précisa Colin. On est passé le long de la plage. Il allait se baigner. On n'a pas eu de mal à le reconnaître, il est exactement comme tu nous l'as dit, Harry.

— Nan, il est encore plus gros et moche que je pensais, termina Dennis avec une moue dégoûtée. J'espère qu'un bateau va passer tout près de lui et que l'hélice va le couper en deux, comme cet américain y a trois ans.

— Pfff ! Il est trop gros, ça marcherait pas et en plus ça abimerait le bateau, fit alors Colin en secouant la tête.

Severus Rogue était outré. Il avait connu des enfants pourris/gâtés au cours de sa carrière à Poudlard. Son filleul Drago Malefoy pour commencer, ainsi que James Potter pour ne pas le nommer, mais Dudley Dursley dépassait tout ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer. Ce Moldu n'avait absolument aucune éducation. Il mangeait salement et beaucoup trop, il était violent, désordonné et n'avait aucun respect pour personne. Il se mit à penser avec nostalgie à ses années de Mangemort, il aurait adoré avoir cette fripouille sous sa baguette et le voir se tortiller et hurler sous les _Doloris_… Malheureusement, Albus Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais passer ça, s'il s'avisait de franchir le pas. Pfff ! Ce vieux débris et son amour des Moldus !

— Ben dis-donc, quand je pense à sa chambre… s'écria Dennis, c'est un beau cochon, celui-là ! Si on faisait le quart de ça dans la nôtre, M'man nous tuerait !

— Je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous rangez votre chambre, Messieurs, mais nous n'avons pas terminé encore notre opération. Visiblement, les Moldus sont à la plage, donc nous allons nous y rendre également. Potter, vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

— Oui, Professeur, Hermione m'a fait acheter un maillot.

— Il est décent ? Je ne tiens pas à vous voir vous promener à demi-nu avec vos attributs à l'air, Potter !

— Heuuuu… il vient de chez Madame Guipure, Monsieur.

— Parfait !

La mode des sorciers était en retard par rapport à celle des Moldus. Les maillots de bain une pièce très couvrants étaient pratiquement jugés indécents par les sorcières, qui il y avait peu, portaient encore les tenues complètes style 1900, avec rubans, fanfreluches, chaussures, bas et bonnet. Les hommes portaient des sortes de grenouillères rayées qui ressemblaient à des pyjamas pour bébés il n'y avait que très récemment qu'ils avaient adopté les bermudas moldus pour la plage. Harry avait donc acheté un maillot qui le faisait ressembler à un surfeur. Hermione lui avait assuré qu'il serait parfait à la fois pour les sorciers et pour les Moldus.

Visiblement, le Professeur Rogue était de la vieille école et avait un peu de mal avec la nouvelle mode sorcière. C'était à se demander comment il allait prendre la vision des Moldues en bikini et pire en monokini…

* * *

><p>Harry avait suivi les frères Crivey sur la plage en face de l'hôtel. Celle-ci était privée et donc avait des palissades de bois fichées dans le sable afin de délimiter l'endroit réservé aux clients de l'hôtel. Une grande estrade en caillebotis accueillait des salons de jardin et des parasols. Quatre marches de bois menaient à la plage de sable fin, où un employé de l'hôtel plus ou moins vêtu en maître-nageur proposait des chaises longues et des parasols aux clients qui le souhaitaient. Des cabines de bois à l'ancienne permettaient de se mettre en maillot de bain et les trois Gryffondors se précipitèrent vers l'une d'entre elle en courant, habitués à la promiscuité des douches de Poudlard.<p>

Severus n'avait aucunement prévu de se mettre en maillot de bain. Plutôt subir les _Doloris_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres que de s'abaisser à _ça_. Lorsque les trois garnements sortirent de la cabine, ils virent que leur professeur à peine supporté ici et détesté à l'école, s'était contenté de retirer sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et de remonter les manches de sa chemise de soie noire. Il s'était installé dans une chaise longue, sous un parasol, avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et il lisait le livre qu'il avait apporté.

— Ça m'aurait étonné qu'on le voie en maillot, celui-là, ricana Dennis en sortant de la cabine.

Tous les trois étaient vêtus de bermudas de bain, aux couleurs un peu trop Gryffondoriennes au goût de la Terreur des cachots. Ils étaient également blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine moldus, mais lui-même ne pouvait se vanter d'être bronzé. Potter était beaucoup trop maigre, mais sa musculature due au Quidditch aidait à dissimuler ce fait.

— Professeur, demanda Harry en s'approchant du Maître des Potions. On peut aller se baigner ?

— Vous savez nager, Potter ?

— Non.

Severus leva ses lunettes au dessus de son nez et toisa son élève.

— Vous ne savez pas nager… Et comment avez-vous fait pour la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? murmura-t-il discrètement.

— Dobby m'avait trouvé de la Branchiflore, Professeur.

— Ah. Je sais donc à présent qui m'avait volé cet ingrédient.

— Volé ? Je ne savais pas d'où elle venait, Professeur. Désolé. Je vous la rembourserai.

— Laissez tomber, Potter, il y a prescription. Mais ne vous avisez jamais de me piller mes réserves ou passer votre diplôme sera le cadet de vos soucis. J'ignorais que vous ne saviez pas nager. Vous auriez pu vous noyer. Vous n'êtes donc jamais allé à la mer ou à la piscine pendant vos vacances ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'ancien espion continua sur sa lancée.

— Non, bien sûr que non… avec cette saleté de Pétunia et son gros lard… Y avait pas de danger qu'ils dépensent 50 pences pour vous. Approchez, Potter !

Harry obéit et vit la baguette de bouleau noir qui était dissimulée dans la veste posée sur les genoux du Serpentard. L'homme s'en saisit discrètement et lança un sort informulé à son élève honni.

— Voilà, vous pouvez aller jouer dans l'eau, Potter. Vous ne risquez rien, quoi qu'il arrive vous ne vous noierez pas. Vous savez nager, Messieurs Crivey ?

— Oui, Professeur Rogue, très bien, et Dennis aussi, répondit Colin qui serrait son sac de plage contre lui.

— Occupez-vous intelligemment, ne faites pas de bêtises et tenez-vous à l'écart du cousin moldu d'Harry.

— Oui, Monsieur, répondirent-ils tous les trois en chœur.

Severus regarda les garçons s'installer un peu plus loin. Ils étalèrent leurs serviettes de bain sur le sable et le sorcier vit que celle d'Harry était une publicité pour les Bizzar'Sisters. Super pour la discrétion ! Colin et Dennis se relayèrent pour gonfler un ballon de plage multicolore et Severus les regarda se diriger vers les vagues tous les trois. Il balaya du regard la plage et vit qu'un peu plus loin sur la gauche, les Dursley étaient étalés dans des chaises longues. Ils s'étaient mis en maillot de bain et Vernon ressemblait à un cachalot échoué sur une voile accrochée à son mat. Pétunia portait un maillot à fleurs une pièce qui laissait voir sa maigreur.

Rogue grimaça. Comment une femme aussi laide, disgracieuse et méchante pouvait être la sœur de la douce et délicieuse Lily Potter ? Avec un brin de nostalgie, il se remémora les courbes de la rousse Lily, sa poitrine agressive et sa peau couleur de lait… Rhaaaa ! Non, pas penser à ça !

D'ailleurs, la femme Warwick dont le mari était à l'hôpital ressemblait beaucoup à Lily. Et elle était vivante, et seule… Du coup… Il y avait matière à creuser. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une petite copine pour chauffer son lit. Pas facile avec la Marque des Ténèbres…

Mais, maintenant, la Marque n'était plus là, juste une cicatrice rosée à peine visible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son bras dénudé. Il pouvait enfin les montrer sans honte. Et tout ça grâce à cette andouille de Potter ! Au moins, il avait servi à quelque chose… Si Lord Voldemort n'avait pas eu l'idée de lui courir après, jamais il ne se serait cassé la figure, ni fracassé le crâne…

Oh oui… Severus avait bien l'intention de mettre ses vacances forcées à profit. Elle était bien jolie cette petite Madame Warwick, et elle l'avait regardé avec intérêt, lors de leur arrivée. Son mari était vieux et blessé, elle aurait sans nul doute besoin de consolation et de compagnie. Il ferait en sorte d'oublier qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière… Momentanément.

Une bande de filles en bikinis, gloussant et pouffant passa devant lui. Il les regarda, outré de leur tenue. Ces Moldues ne connaissaient donc pas la décence ? Ces triangles microscopiques de tissu ne dissimulaient rien de leur anatomie. C'était une honte ! On voyait même leurs nombrils et leurs fesses ! Aucune sorcière de bonne réputation n'aurait osé se promener ainsi ! Quelle déchéance !

Pestant et ronchonnant dans son for intérieur, Severus détourna son regard de la vision décadente afin de vérifier ce que pouvaient bien fabriquer les lionceaux de Minerva dont il avait hérités. Un, c'était déjà dur, mais trois… Enfin, ils n'étaient pas désagréables à priori et les frères Crivey avaient trop peur de lui pour lui manquer de respect. Il valait mieux les supporter eux, que les Weasley, les sorciers les plus mal élevés qu'il ait connus. Les trois Gryffondors avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses et se lançaient le ballon de plage en sautillant dans les vagues. Il entendit Harry et Dennis Crivey éclater de rire quand Colin trébucha et se retrouva sous l'eau. Leur ballon leur échappa donc momentanément et Severus vit le gros cousin Moldu l'attraper et s'en aller avec, en leur lançant un regard de défi et des insultes.

La moutarde monta rapidement au nez de l'ancien Mangemort en entendant les mots de « monstre et anormal » que le porc à perruque blonde balança à Harry Potter. Pas question de laisser passer ça. Si quelqu'un était un monstre ici, c'était bien cet abominable gamin obèse et mal élevé. Harry tenta de reprendre le ballon mais Dudley le poussa violemment. Les deux Crivey se lancèrent sur le Moldu en criant « C'est notre ballon, voleur ! » mais Dursley junior leur balança des coups de poing.

Severus posa son livre sur ses genoux. Sa veste pliée sur son bras et sa baguette qu'elle dissimulait dans sa main, il fit un geste sec en murmurant un sort, les dents serrées. Aussitôt, Dudley fut projeté en l'air et retomba dans l'eau, comme s'il avait glissé sur quelque chose de particulièrement gluant. Le ballon lui échappa et Colin le reprit aussitôt. Les trois garçons s'éloignèrent du Moldu et reprirent leur jeu en le lorgnant du coin de l'œil. Assis dans l'eau, hébété, Dudley mit un moment à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, son intelligence limitée le desservant quelque peu. Fulminant, il se releva et se dirigea vers les trois garçons. Arrivé près des Crivey, il poussa violemment Colin dans l'eau, Harry se précipita pour remonter son ami à la surface, tandis que Dennis apeuré, serrait convulsivement son ballon dans ses bras. Severus, furieux, allait se lever quand un coup de sifflet retentit sur la plage. Le maître-nageur de l'hôtel qui portait un tee-shirt blanc marqué « Sauveteur » et un mini-maillot de bain noir se dirigea vers eux en criant.

— Pas de ça, toi ! Laisse-les tranquille ! fit-il à l'adresse de Dudley. Je te surveille depuis un moment, et si tu embêtes encore un nageur, je t'expulse de la plage ! Compris ?

— J'vais l'dire à mon père, se contenta de balancer Dudley, les poings serrés. Ils ont pas l'droit d'être là ! C'est rien que des monstres, et des anormaux comme Potter !

Dudley trottina vers ses parents, ses bourrelets de graisse et ses triples mentons tremblotant à chaque foulée.

— Papaaaaaaa ! l'entendit-on sur toute la plage.

Severus soupira. Décidément, partout où ils allaient, ces abominables Moldus semaient le trouble. Les trois jeunes sorciers s'étaient figés, inquiets. Ils regardaient vers leur Maître des Potions, persuadés qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis. La Terreur des cachots se leva de sa chaise-longue et posa son livre sur la toile tendue. Les gamins n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible et visiblement Potter commençait à paniquer. Il ne bougeait plus et ses amis tentaient de le faire réagir. Forcément, le gosse n'avait pas de baguette, et sans elle, il était démuni et à la merci de la violence de sa famille.

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers eux au moment même où Vernon tiré de sa séance de bronzage aperçut son neveu et se mit à hurler sans se préoccuper des autres vacanciers.

— POTTER ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU, SALE VERMINE ! DÉGAGE DE CETTE PLAGE POUR GENS NORMAUX !

— Touchez à ces enfants, Dursley, et c'est moi qui vous fais la peau ! rugit Severus, furieux.

L'Oncle Vernon se retourna et vit la baguette à peine dissimulée par la veste noire posée sur l'avant-bras du sorcier.

— Vous êtes encore là ! Comment ça se fait que vous n'avez pas été chassés ?

— Vous croyez que vous avez un seul pouvoir, ici, Dursley ? Nous avons payé pour un séjour de deux semaines dans cet hôtel et nous avons bien l'intention de profiter de nos vacances. Vous n'avez rien à dire et si vous n'êtes pas content, vous rentrez chez vous !

— Et qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici avec un gamin, hein ? Oh, je vois, anormal et pédophile encore en plus !

— Je vous conseille de ne jamais répéter une telle chose, Dursley ! Il n'y a qu'un Moldu dépravé comme vous pour penser de telles inepties ! La pédophilie n'existe pas dans notre monde, la magie que vous détestez tant, protège les enfants jusqu'à leur majorité contre toute agression de ce type. Je suis le gardien de Potter pour la durée des vacances, j'ai été nommé par le Professeur Dumbledore lui-même. Et si jamais vous-même ou votre anormal de fils, vous touchez à un cheveu d'un des trois enfants dont j'ai la charge actuellement, je vous tue. Est-ce clair ? Je pense que cette chère Pétunia n'a pas manqué de faire ma publicité, donc vous savez de quoi je suis capable. Alors un conseil, n'approchez plus de moi ou des enfants !

Le regard perçant et glacial de l'ancien Mangemort fit frémir l'obèse. Sans un mot, il prit son fils par le bras et l'entraîna vers leurs chaises-longues. Pétunia, effrayée par Severus, n'avait pas osé s'approcher. Elle se contenta de le regarder la bouche pincée. Il lui fit un rictus menaçant et elle tourna la tête aussitôt.

Severus s'approcha de l'eau et s'adressa à Harry et ses amis.

— Potter, sortez de l'eau maintenant. Allez avec vos amis sur vos serviettes. Je les ai calmés mais il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas sous leurs yeux. Allez prendre un bain de soleil, ça vous fera du bien. Vous avez de la potion de soleil ?

— Oui, Professeur, murmura Harry, abattu. Hermione m'en a donné un flacon de chez Sacharissa Tugwood.

— Bien. Alors allez donc vous en barbouiller, vos amis vous aideront. Inutile que vous preniez un coup de soleil encore en plus. Ou allez vous installer sous un parasol.

— On peut ?

— Bien sûr, Potter ! Ils sont réservés aux clients de l'hôtel, ce que nous sommes.

Les trois jeune sorciers quittèrent l'eau et rejoignirent leurs serviettes de plage. Du coin de l'œil, Severus les surveilla alors qu'ils ramassaient leurs affaires pour aller s'installer dans des chaises-longues sous les parasols. En tournant la tête, il vit que les Dursley les toisaient avec haine et se dépêchaient de ramasser leurs affaires pour quitter la plage.

_° Parfait. On va avoir la paix. Ils vont rentrer dans leurs chambres, le cousin de Potter va manger son berlingot de fièvre et on sera tranquille pour la soirée… °_

Ravi de cette perspective, Severus reprit son livre et se replongea dans les aventures de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p>Vers 18 heures, Severus referma son bouquin. Les gens quittaient la plage. L'heure du thé, habituellement 17 heures, avait été reculée par la Direction de l'hôtel, car ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs pensionnaires préféraient la plage et la piscine à cette heure-là. À l'heure normale, il n'y avait guère que quelques irréductibles dans le restaurant. Bien sûr, on les servait, comme la vieille Lady Mathilda et sa dame de compagnie Miss Roberts qui auraient fait un scandale si le thé ne leur avait pas été servi à 5 heures du soir pile. Le Serpentard rappela ses élèves qui somnolaient sur leurs chaises longues.<p>

— Potter ! Nous rentrons ! Ramassez vos affaires et veillez à ne rien laisser derrière vous. Il est l'heure du thé.

— Oui, Professeur, tout de suite.

Severus avait discrètement retiré le sable sur ses pieds à l'aide d'un _Tergeo_. Il avait remis ses chaussettes et ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste. Il tenait son livre à la main et avait toujours ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il était assez content de son après-midi, si on exceptait l'incident avec les Dursley. La température était agréable, le parasol efficace et la chaise-longue confortable. De plus son livre s'avérait passionnant, et il se promettait bien d'acheter les volumes suivants. Potter et les deux Crivey étaient supportables et se tenaient tranquilles, ce qui pour des Gryffondors était si rare que cela méritait d'être noté. Non, vraiment, il ne se plaignait pas et appréciait son début de séjour.

— On doit rentrer, Monsieur, fit Colin. M'man finit à 6 heures et on lui a dit qu'on serait là pour le thé.

— Très bien, Monsieur Crivey.

— On pourra revenir demain ? tenta Dennis, avec un regard inquiet.

— Si vous vous comportez correctement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas. Assurez-vous d'avoir auparavant l'autorisation de vos parents, Messieurs.

— Oh oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Colin. M'man sera d'accord de toute façon, elle aime bien Harry et puis, quand elle sait où on est, elle est contente. Et comme on sera là avec Harry, elle nous verra… Bonne soirée, Professeur ! Salut Harry, à demain.

— 'lut Colin.

— Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Messieurs. Venez, Potter, il faut que vous vous changiez et que vous rinciez tout ce sable.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans leur chambre. Harry se rinça, mit son maillot à tremper dans la baignoire pour en chasser le sable et se rhabilla des vêtements en jean qu'il portait depuis le matin.

— Allons-y, Potter.

— C'est dommage que les Crivey soient partis, Monsieur, on a personne pour mettre le Pousse-rikiki dans le thé des Dursley.

— Mmm… Vous pensez qu'ils vont en prendre ?

— Je pense que oui. Tante Pétunia est très attachée aux convenances. Ici on prend le thé à cette heure, donc ils vont le faire aussi. À Privet Drive, ils ne le font pas, ils dînent à 19 heures à la place. Un très copieux repas.

— Il y a le souper ici, Potter, mais à 20 heures, d'après ce que j'ai lu sur le panneau d'affichage.

— Oui, je m'en doute bien.

— Donc ne vous gavez pas pour le thé, nous souperons plus tard.

— La plage m'a donné faim, Professeur.

— C'est une très bonne nouvelle, Monsieur Potter. Nous allons donc mettre un peu de gras sur vos os, pendant ces vacances.

— Et du Pousse-rikiki dans le thé des Dursley.

Harry tendit le petit flacon de poudre à la Terreur des cachots qui s'en saisit alors.

— Je vais le faire, Potter. Je me désillusionnerai pour m'approcher de leur table et je verserai la poudre dans la tasse de votre oncle. Il aura donc la dose complète. Ce sera plus facile au final que ce que nous avions prévu en début d'après-midi.

— On ne verra pas le flacon ?

— Tant que je le tiendrai non, Potter, on ne verra pas le flacon. Vous entrerez seul dans le restaurant et vous vous installerez. Je vous suivrai invisible pour tout le monde. Je verserai la poudre, ressortirai du restaurant et reviendrai parfaitement visible comme si je venais d'arriver.

— Allons-y alors, Monsieur. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

— Passez devant, Potter, je vais fermer à clé. Vous garderez la clé avec vous, je la reprendrai après le thé.

Les deux hommes descendirent l'escalier et se mêlèrent aux pensionnaires qui se dirigeaient vers le restaurant. Harry entra dans le lieu et s'installa près de la fenêtre, à la table que lui proposa un serveur. Pendant ce temps, Severus alla se désillusionner dans les toilettes désertes du hall et entra dans le restaurant, les portes ayant été ouvertes en grand pour faciliter la circulation des convives.

À la table ronde, au centre de la pièce, près de la cheminée, les Dursley, curieusement amputés du plus jeune membre de leur famille, prenaient le thé. Severus s'approcha discrètement, en prenant soin de ne pas être heurté par un serveur qui ne pouvait le voir. Pétunia, les yeux larmoyants, se lamentait.

— Je ne comprends pas, Vernon. Duddy a de la fièvre, et il n'est jamais malade d'habitude. Je lui ai donné une aspirine, que penses-tu qu'il ait attrapé ?

— Bah ! Sûrement un coup de soleil, Pet… Diddy est un garçon solide, c'est certainement trois fois rien. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus. Il aurait dû mettre sa casquette neuve, ça cognait dur cet après-midi.

— J'aurais dû rester là-haut avec lui, Vernon.

— Mais non, il est assez grand pour rester seul quelques instants. Tu lui as fait porter du thé ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! Et aussi des scones à la confiture et des crumpets, et une tarte aux pommes. J'espère qu'il ira mieux pour le souper. Il se faisait une telle joie de goûter l'agneau au miel ce soir. Il a besoin de manger, un beau garçon en pleine croissance comme lui !

— Tout à fait, Pet. Il ne faut pas qu'il jeûne. S'il n'est pas assez bien pour descendre, tu lui feras monter un bon repas dans sa chambre.

— Je le ferai, Vernon.

Severus eut presque envie de vomir quand il entendit les Dursley discuter entre eux. Ne voyaient-ils donc pas que leur abominable rejeton était déjà suralimenté ? Il regarda avec plaisir, Pétunia verser une nouvelle tasse de thé à son affreux mari et lui proposer une nouvelle pâtisserie. Il en profita pour faire tomber par terre, la serviette de table que le gros homme avait négligée de mettre sur ses genoux ou à son col, plutôt, vu son volume. Tandis que Vernon se penchait en grommelant pour reprendre la serviette fugueuse, Severus versa rapidement la poudre dans la tasse. Celle-ci eu la bonne grâce de se dissoudre immédiatement, et il remercia mentalement les jumeaux Weasley pour leur efficacité. Il glissa le flacon dans la poche de sa veste et quitta les lieux aussitôt. Il retourna dans les toilettes du hall pour annuler le sortilège de désillusion et revint tranquillement dans le restaurant.

— Ah, vous êtes là, Potter. Comment est le thé ?

— Très bon, Monsieur. J'ai demandé de l'Earl Grey, je crois que vous l'aimez bien.

— C'est mon préféré, Monsieur Potter. Je vous remercie de cette attention.

Severus se servit en thé, glissa deux sucres dans sa tasse et la touilla ostensiblement en prenant son temps pour choisir de quoi grignoter. Son choix se porta sur un crumble aux pommes et un scone à la confiture.

— Alors ? Ça c'est bien passé ? murmura Harry le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

— Oui, Monsieur Potter. J'ai versé la poudre dans la tasse de thé de votre oncle. Il semble que votre cousin soit malade. D'après Pétunia, il est couché avec de la fièvre…

— Il a mangé le berlingot !

— De toute évidence, fit Severus avec un rictus qui pouvait presque passer pour un sourire. Et cette nuit, nous allons jouer aux fantômes, Potter.

— Vrai, Monsieur ? Cette nuit ? Super ! Comment on fait ça ?

— Pas besoin de magie ou presque, Potter. Nous nous désillusionnerons, ensuite nous irons dans la chambre de vos Moldus que j'ouvrirai d'un _Alohomora_. Et là, nous nous amuserons, Monsieur Potter. Nous déplacerons des objets en les poussant sur les meubles, nous en ferons tomber à terre. Il faudra faire attention à ne pas les prendre en main sinon ils se désillusionneront également. Moi je pourrai utiliser ma baguette pour un sort de lévitation non formulé, mais vous, je sais que vous ne savez pas le faire, donc vous vous en tiendrez à ce que je vous ai déjà dit. Et en silence ! Pas de hou hou, comme dans les romans et films moldus, Potter. Vous pourrez tirer les draps et couvertures, ouvrir les robinets, claquer les portes, ce genre de choses. Attention à ne pas les toucher ! Le désillusionnement ne vous rend pas immatériel, Potter, je vous le rappelle !

* * *

><p>Le souper s'était déroulé de façon très calme. Dudley n'était pas descendu et Pétunia était restée avec lui. Vernon Dursley avait donc dîné seul et en avait profité pour abuser de la bière recommandée avec la choucroute par le Maître d'Hôtel. Après cette infidélité à la cuisine anglaise, l'obèse avait pris plusieurs whiskies qu'il avait sirotés en écoutant Lady Mathilda jouer du piano sur le quart de queue qui trônait dans un coin de la salle, accompagnée par Miss Roberts à la contrebasse.<p>

Harry Potter l'avait regardé faire avec un air blasé.

— Il est saoul tous les soirs ou presque, Professeur. Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu sa sœur, la Tante Marge ! Alors, elle… elle est démolie pour midi tous les jours.

— Celle que vous aviez gonflée, Potter ?

— Oui, elle venait de me dire que ma mère était une prostituée et mon père un chômeur alcoolique.

— Votre… Lily, une prostituée ? Elle n'a pas osé ! Et Pétunia n'a rien dit ? avait grondé la Terreur des cachots, les yeux lançant des étincelles.

— D'où croyez-vous que la Tante Marge tienne ces infos, Professeur. De Tante Pétunia, bien sûr…

Severus avait plissé les yeux et regardé méchamment Vernon Dursley dont il n'apercevait que le large dos. Il n'avait plus rien rajouté sur le sujet, mais son humeur avait ensuite été massacrante. Harry après le souper, avait laissé Severus dans les salons de l'hôtel. Le jeune sorcier avait été prendre une douche, s'était mis en pyjama, et après avoir envoyé un mail à Hermione pour lui dire qu'il était toujours en vie et Rogue aussi, il avait sorti de son sac de plage un jeu pour PC que Colin et Dennis lui avaient prêté. Severus, lui, avait un peu traîné au bar, regardant les joueurs de billard s'affronter tout en sirotant un verre de Whisky écossais. Ce n'était malheureusement pas du Pur Feu Vieil Ogden, mais il se laissait boire. Quelques jeunes gens faisaient les fous dans la piscine, tandis que leurs aînés squattaient les salons confortables du rez-de-chaussée.

Au bout d'un moment lassé et fatigué par l'air iodé, Severus se décida à monter se coucher. Enfin… Disons qu'il allait faire comme si. D'après ce que Potter lui avait confié, les Dursley étaient des couches-tôt. Dudley, lui, pour l'heure miraculeusement débarrassé de sa fièvre, traînait habituellement devant sa télé et sa console de jeu jusqu'à point d'heure, mais il le faisait dans sa chambre, bien à l'abri de l'inquisition maternelle. Ce qui voulait dire que Severus devait tuer le temps jusqu'à au moins minuit avant d'aller jouer les revenants.

Dans la chambre numéro 7 de l'hôtel Nabuchodonosor, Harry était plongé dans le jeu prêté par les Crivey. Il était mort de rire devant les délires pseudo-magiques loufoques de Discworld et comparait l'archichancelier du jeu, au Professeur Dumbledore. Le jeune balafré avait rapidement compris pourquoi les deux Crivey avaient aimé ce jeu. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand le Professeur Rogue entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, emportant avec lui son pyjama, sa robe de chambre et sa trousse de toilette. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Serpentard en ressortit, vêtu pour la nuit et les cheveux encore un peu humides, son brushing magique ayant été bâclé.

Attiré par les voix venant de la machine infernale que Potter appelait « ordinateur », Severus s'approcha de la chaise du Gryffondor et le regarda jouer un moment, intrigué et finalement amusé par la distraction moldue.

— Monsieur Potter, je conçois que vous vous amusiez comme un petit fou, mais nous devons fignoler notre plan fantomatique. Donc si vous pouviez cesser un instant, ça m'arrangerait.

— Oh, oui, Monsieur, pas de problème.

Harry se contenta de lâcher la souris qu'il avait branchée à son portable par commodité, et pivota sur sa chaise afin de faire face à la Terreur des cachots qui alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

— Il est presque minuit. Nous allons nous rendre dans un moment, dans la chambre de vos Moldus. D'après ce que j'ai pu glaner comme renseignements avec le barman, tout à l'heure, cet établissement respectable n'est pas connu pour ses débordements nocturnes. Personne ne traîne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Vous avez comme moi, remarqué l'âge de la clientèle ainsi que leur catégorie sociale. Vous et votre cousin, êtes actuellement, je pense, les plus jeunes pensionnaires de l'hôtel, si on excepte les jeunes gens qui fréquentent le bar, le restaurant et la piscine et qui ne sont pas descendus à l'hôtel. Mais à cette heure-ci, ces distractions sont fermées, de toute façon.

— J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait plutôt des gens âgés ici, Professeur, ou au mieux avec au moins la quarantaine passée.

— Bien. Nous allons nous désillusionner, comme prévu, mais en plus je nous lancerai un enchantement, afin que nous puissions converser sans être entendus de quiconque. Il est probable que les hurlements de Pétunia ameuteront tout le second étage et même peut-être le nôtre et celui du personnel au 3ème. Quand ça commencera à bouger, j'ensorcèlerai les objets de la pièce et nous quitterons les lieux immédiatement. Nous rentrerons ici, et nous ferons comme si nous n'en avions pas bougé. Nous mettrons le nez à la porte pour nous enquérir des évènements auprès de nos voisins de chambre et ainsi personne ne pourra nous suspecter. Bien entendu, le sortilège de hantise prendra fin dès qu'une autre personne que Vernon ou Pétunia entrera dans la chambre numéro 12. Ainsi, ils seront les seuls à être témoin des évènements et personne ne les prendra au sérieux.

— Qui vous dit que Tante Pétunia va hurler, Professeur ?

— Monsieur Potter, elle VA hurler. Je le sais car Lily lui a joué déjà ce petit tour autrefois et j'en ai été le seul témoin. Bien entendu, votre tante n'a jamais su la vérité, nous avons fait les innocents quand elle en a parlé. Et nous lui avons assuré que seuls les sorciers pouvaient voir des fantômes, normalement.

— Si je comprends bien, elle a cru un instant ne pas être _normale_. C'est excellent, Monsieur, brillant, vraiment. La normalité est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour les Dursley. Ils ne supportent rien de ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Parfois, je me dis que j'adorerais que Dudley leur avoue qu'il est gay, et qu'il sort avec un noir bardé de tatouages et de piercings. Ils en mourraient sur le champ !

— Et… Il l'est ?

— Pas de danger que Merlin me fasse ce petit bonheur, renifla Harry avec un air vaguement désolé. Il finira avec une fille bien tarte et bête comme ses pieds, et ils feront plein de gamins aussi bêtes et tartes qu'eux. Et ils se sentiront très normaux…

— Je vois. En attendant, Potter, mettez quelque chose sur vos pieds. Vous n'avez pas de pantoufles ?

— Si, des mules. Mais si jamais on doit courir pour une raison ou une autre, je vais me casser la figure avec ça.

— Alors, mettez des chaussettes, c'est tout. Vous les retirerez dès que nous reviendrons, il faudra que nous ayons l'air de sortir du lit. Donc, lit défait, tenue de nuit, pieds nus, et cheveux emmêlés. Quoi que pour ça, pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez, votre tignasse Potterienne se suffit à elle-même.

Plus ou moins vexé, Harry, en pure perte, tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux pleins d'épis. Pour occuper ses dernières minutes avant l'attaque fantôme, il alla défaire son lit et écraser son oreiller comme s'il s'y était couché. Il laissa ses pantoufles au pied du lit, et vit son professeur faire la même chose après avoir fermé les doubles-rideaux et allumé sa lampe de chevet.

— Prenez votre baguette, Potter. Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de vous autoriser un peu de magie ce soir. L'_Assurdiato_ nous le permettra, mais vous vous cantonnerez au _Wingardium Leviosa_, s'il vous plaît. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes toujours un sorcier de premier cycle et donc soumis aux restrictions du Ministère, hors de Poudlard.

— Aaaah ! Super ! Merci, Monsieur.

— De rien. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas ce que nous avions prévu, mais ce sera plus efficace, ajouta l'ancien espion avec un sourire cruel. Je vous avouerais que j'attends ce moment depuis très longtemps. Pétunia a toujours été infecte depuis toute jeune et je peux vous assurer qu'elle nous a menés la vie dure quand Lily et moi avons reçu nos lettres de Poudlard.

— Vous habitiez tout près d'elles, alors ? tenta Harry que la relation entre sa mère et Rogue intriguait.

— La maison d'à côté, Potter. Je jouais avec votre mère quand j'avais 7 ou 8 ans.

Harry fit un large sourire à Severus. Il avait du mal à imaginer l'affreux personnage en gamin joueur. Il se souvint alors des cours ratés d'occlumancie et se rappela avoir aperçu dans la tête du professeur, le souvenir d'un gamin maigrichon et pauvrement vêtu, qui pleurait parce que ses parents se disputaient.

— Quittez ce sourire niais, Potter.

— Oui, Monsieur.

Pas la peine de gâcher les bonnes dispositions de la Chauve-souris des cachots. Il avait deux semaines à passer avec l'odieux personnage et il espérait rentrer vivant et en un seul morceau à Poudlard.

Lorsque la mise en scène de la chambre lui paru satisfaisante, Severus lança un sort sur ses pieds afin que des chaussettes y apparaissent.

— Je n'ai que des mules également, Potter, donc nous nous contenterons de chaussettes, et cela étouffera nos pas et ne laissera pas d'empreintes, bien que l'_Assurdiato_ empêchera quiconque de nous entendre. Je laisse la clé à l'intérieur, nous ouvrirons la porte avec nos baguettes. Vous êtes prêt, Potter ?

- Oui, Professeur, répondit docilement Harry en montrant sa baguette.

Le Maître des Potions tapota un petit coup sec sur la tête d'Harry en murmurant.

— _Desillusio_ !

Celui-ci frissonna involontairement devant la sensation de froid qui l'envahit momentanément. Il vit son professeur faire la même chose, et celui-ci disparut progressivement devant lui. L'homme attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraina vers la porte. Il murmura un sortilège en faisant un moulinet autour d'eux avec sa baguette, mais Harry ne vit pas le geste.

— Potter, nous pouvons parler librement, personne ne peut nous entendre. Allons-y !

Comme convenu, ils sortirent de la chambre et refermèrent la porte, la clé restant sur la serrure de l'autre côté. Tranquillement, ils longèrent le couloir qui n'était éclairé que par les lampes vertes de sécurité qui indiquaient la sortie. Ils montèrent l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage supérieur et s'approchèrent de la chambre 12. Severus tenait toujours Harry par le bras.

— Je vais vous lâcher maintenant, Potter. Mais gardez-bien à l'esprit que je ne peux vous voir, donc répondez quand je vous parlerai, car j'aurai besoin de vous situer dans la pièce.

— Ok, Monsieur.

Severus ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette. Il la poussa doucement et vit une masse énorme sur le grand lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Une plus petite était allongée à côté d'elle. Des ronflements sonores provenaient de la couche et pendant un moment, le Serpentard se demanda comment Pétunia pouvait dormir avec un tel boucan. Il s'en enquit alors auprès d'Harry.

— Boules Quiès, Professeur. Vous connaissez ?

— Non, Potter. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Des boules de ouate enrobées de cire que les gens se mettent dans les oreilles pour ne pas entendre de bruit. Très utiles dans un environnement bruyant comme celui-ci. Tante Pétunia les fait venir de France, elle dit que c'est plus écologique que ses anciens bouchons d'oreilles Howard Leight.

— C'est embêtant qu'elle porte ces choses, car nous devons les réveiller.

— Un _Accio boules Quiès_ devrait suffire, Professeur.

— D'accord, fit-il en entrant dans la pièce avec Harry. Allez vous mettre près de la commode, Potter, je vais refermer la porte. Mieux, je vais y mettre une illusion. Quand nous l'ouvrirons, ils ne s'en rendront pas compte et penseront que personne n'est entré ou sorti.

— Vous avez de sacrément bonnes idées, Monsieur.

— Le sujet m'inspire.

Harry pouffa dans ses mains en entendant son professeur. Qui aurait cru que ce monstre coincé et rigide pouvait faire de tels canulars, plaire aux femmes et s'habiller élégamment en Moldu ? Déjà qu'Hermione ne le croyait pas…

Alors que Severus Rogue faisait venir à lui les fameuses boules Quiès, orgueils de Pétunia, Harry lui, regardait autour de lui afin de décider quels objets allaient subir ses foudres. Il déplaça un vase, alluma la télévision et entreprit de cliquer sur tous les boutons sans déplacer la télécommande, afin de faire les chaines changer toutes les trois secondes.

— C'est dégoûtant, ces boules, Potter ! brailla Severus en jetant sur le lit, ce qu'il avait dans la main.

— Tout ce qui sort de Tante Pétunia ne peut être que dégoûtant, Monsieur. D'ailleurs, ce qui y rentre aussi… ricana Harry en pensant à son oncle.

— Ne soyez pas grossier, Potter !

— Allez, Professeur ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas d'accord ! Quand je pense que c'est la sœur de Maman, je me dis que c'est pas possible, l'une d'entre elle a dû être adoptée.

— Même pas, Potter. Votre mère ressemblait à sa mère et Pétunia à son père. Elle tient de lui son physique chevalin, par contre il était un brave homme très aimable. Je ne sais pas d'où elle tient son caractère.

La télévision avait fini par réveiller Vernon, qui secoua Pétunia pour lui demander des explications. Ils s'assirent tous deux dans leur lit, hébétés. Pétunia portait une chemise de nuit blanche et trois bigoudis de mousse rose sur le dessus de sa tête.

— Vernon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi tu as allumé la télé ? Et arrête donc de changer les chaines sans arrêt, éteins-moi ça !

— Pet ! La télécommande est sur le bureau, regarde ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

— C'est hanté ! Mon Dieu, cet hôtel est hanté !

— Pétunia, ne dis pas de sottises, les fantômes ça n'existe pas ! C'est encore un tour de ce bon à rien de Potter ! Sale petite vermine !

Le vase qui avait été précédemment déplacé au bord de la commode, tomba sur le sol et éclata en morceaux. Harry énervé par les insultes, avait pour une fois, répondu à sa façon.

— Bravo, Potter ! Vous venez de signer votre forfait là. Ne réagissez pas personnellement, par Merlin !

— Pas pu m'empêcher… et ça fait plus de quinze ans que j'attends ma vengeance, alors j'estime que c'est pas cher payé.

Severus avait lancé plusieurs enchantements dans la pièce. Pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas l'air de faire grand-chose mais il fallait sûrement attendre un peu encore. C'est du moins ce que pensait Harry en faisant pencher les uns après les autres, tous les tableaux de la pièce.

Vernon fou furieux, s'était précipité vers la télécommande dont il s'était emparé et avait enfin coupé cette satanée télévision. Il avait bien tenté de reposer l'objet sur sa table de nuit, mais Harry avait aussitôt appuyé sur le bouton « ON ». Vernon avait dû se résoudre à la garder dans ses mains.

Pétunia était assise dans son lit, tenant ses draps et couvertures contre elle, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle ne portait plus ses infâmes boules dans ses oreilles.

— Monsieur Potter, faites attention, Vernon se rapproche de vous ! Vos tableaux penchés laissent un chemin pour vous suivre !

— Ah zut !

— Essayez la salle de bain, Potter, mais ne vous y faites pas enfermer. Je vais faire une diversion par ici.

— Professeur, si je fais un _Lumos_, ils vont le voir ?

— Evidemment ! Ils ne sont pas aveugles !

— Nan, je vous disais ça parce que la salle de bain est plongée dans le noir et que les fantômes, c'est pas sensé allumer la lumière, Monsieur.

— Je vais l'attirer par ici. Vous, ouvrez tous les robinets et tirez la chasse d'eau.

— La douche aussi ?

— J'ai dit tous les robinets, Potter ! Alors la douche ou la baignoire ainsi que le lavabo. L'eau chaude et l'eau froide !

— Pourquoi ?

— Réfléchissez, espèce de cornichon, ça sera plus long à fermer pour lui !

Severus fit léviter une des chaussures de Pétunia à travers la chambre. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement en voyant son escarpin crème flotter au dessus du lit. En entendant le cri de Pétunia, Vernon fit demi-tour et abandonna son idée d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il rugit, outragé, en voyant la chaussure qui lévitait.

— C'est un de leurs tours, Pet ! C'est forcément un des tours de ces anormaux ! Ils font ce genre de choses avec leurs bâtons là.

— Vernon ! Lily m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait être dans la pièce pour ça ! Qu'il… qu'il fallait pointer leur… machin sur l'objet, et lancer le sort en se concentrant. Il n'y a personne ici ! C'est un fantôme, j'en suis sûre… Elle m'avait dit qu'il y avait des fantômes dans son école de fous, plein partout et qu'ils traversaient les murs. Y en avait un qui avait des chaines, qui était couvert de sang et qui gémissait dans les cachots ! Et… et l'autre… l'autre il avait sa tête coupée, Vernon ! Elle ne tenait plus que par un bout de peau ! C'est horrible !

Le visage caché dans ses mains, Pétunia ne voulait plus voir la chaussure flotter. Vernon tentait de l'attraper en pure perte, celle-ci se déplaçant pour lui échapper. Pendant la tirade de Pétunia, que Vernon avait écoutée bouche bée, Harry avait ouvert tous les robinets, éclairé par un _Lumos_, qu'il s'était ensuite empressé d'annuler du contre-sort. Il sortit en courant de la salle de bain et alla se réfugier près de la porte d'entrée.

— Ayééééé, Professeur Rogue, les robinets sont ouverts !

— J'avais entendu, Potter.

— Je fais quoi maintenant ?

— Ouvrez donc en grand le placard et virez-moi ces frusques de là, avec votre baguette.

— On peut faire un _Waddiwasi_ avec des fringues, Monsieur ?

— Bien sûr !

— Je peux ?

— Cessez de discuter, Potter, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! Faites votre putain de _Waddiwasi_ qu'on en finisse !

— Ouaaaah, vous avez dit un gros mot, Monsieur.

— Potter, si vous ne la fermez pas, je vous _Recurvite_ la bouche ! Ça fera un fantôme enragé, votre tante va adorer, j'en suis sûr.

Une porte de placard ouverte par un _Alohomora_ fut la réponse d'Harry. Aussitôt, alors que Vernon et Pétunia détournaient leur attention du soulier flottant, le fameux _Waddiwasi_ d'Harry vida le placard. L'ensemble des costumes de Vernon et des robes de Pétunia fonça sur le lit et tomba sur eux, les recouvrant. Le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain ne pouvait plus être ignoré non plus. Soudain, la lumière de la lampe de chevet que Vernon avait allumée en se réveillant se mit à clignoter.

— C'est vous qui faites ça, Potter ?

— Ouais, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais voir si on pouvait éteindre une ampoule électrique avec un _Nox_.

— Ce n'est pas fait pour ça, Potter ! Ça ne marche que sur les baguettes ou les flammes nues, donc les torches, les bougies, les lampes à gaz et celles à huile.

Harry entendit à peine les explications de Rogue tant les cris de Pétunia étaient aigus. Elle hurlait à plein poumons comme si on l'égorgeait. Vernon, prodigieusement énervé, tentait de la faire taire, avant qu'elle ne rameute tout l'hôtel. Il hésitait entre aller voir ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain et faire taire son épouse. Des coups furieux furent tapés contre la cloison mitoyenne avec la chambre 10 et une voix étouffée leur enjoignit de se taire. De l'autre côté, au 14, Dudley devait être en train de pulvériser la moitié d'un monde virtuel, un casque sur les oreilles, comme à son habitude.

— Professeur, elle gueule tellement qu'elle va rameuter l'étage, on devrait peut-être y aller, non ? Faudrait qu'on profite qu'Oncle Vernon est dans la salle de bain à fermer les robinets.

On entendait le gros homme pester et ronchonner, tout en se faisant copieusement arroser par le pommeau de douche accroché au mur.

— Sortez, Potter et allez m'attendre dans la chambre. Faites un _Alohomora_ pour y entrer. Je vais lancer le compte-à-rebours sur la petite surprise que je leur ai préparée tout à l'heure en arrivant.

— Vous me raconterez, hein ?

— Si vous êtes sage, Potter ! Filez, je voudrais bien sortir d'ici avant que cette idiote ne m'écorche les oreilles.

Pétunia ne reprenait son souffle qu'entre deux hurlements stridents. Elle avait toujours eu la voix criarde et haut-perchée et l'entendre hurler ainsi était un supplice pour des tympans même magiques. Severus lui lança un regard méprisant, alors que Vernon, trempé, revenait en trottinant dans la chambre pour tenter de secourir Pétunia.

— VERNON ! hurlait-elle.

— Chuuuut ! Pet ! Ne crie pas, ce n'est pas grave, on va demander une autre chambre !

Le Maître des Potions fit un geste rapide de sa baguette et lança le fameux compte à rebours. Il avait maintenant une minute pour rejoindre sa chambre avant que l'enfer ne se déchaine dans la chambre 12. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et quitta les lieux sans que ses occupants ne le remarquent. Pour eux, personne n'était entré ni sorti, comme prévu par l'ancien espion. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il entendit les portes s'ouvrir à l'étage qu'il venait de quitter, et des clients commencer à râler. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le plus discrètement du monde, retourna dans sa chambre où il reprit son aspect normal après un coup de baguette sur sa tête.

— Potter, venez ici que je vous réillusionne. Approchez et prenez ma main que je vous situe.

Harry posa sa main dans la paume tendue de la Terreur des cachots. Aussitôt, le garçon sentit qu'on lui tapait sur la tête pas si légèrement que ça, et une chaude sensation l'envahit alors que son corps réapparaissait. Rogue annula le sortilège de discrétion qu'ils avaient sur eux. Tous deux retirèrent leurs chaussettes, et leurs robes de chambre et Harry avec un sourire amusé, vit Rogue s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Allez dans votre lit, Potter. Je pense que les pensionnaires de notre étage ne vont pas tarder à se manifester dans le couloir, tout comme ceux du second quand je quittais les lieux. Vous entendez ?

Les hurlements avaient repris de plus belle, et cette fois-ci, ceux de Vernon avaient rejoints ceux de Pétunia.

— Mais, il se passe quoi, maintenant qu'on y est plus ? demanda Harry en se glissant sous ses couvertures.

— Vous m'avez vu, j'ai lancé quelques sorts et ils n'ont pas semblé faire quoi que ce soit, sur le coup.

— Et maintenant qu'on est ici, ils se sont déclenchés, pas vrai ?

— Là-haut, c'est l'apocalypse spécial chambre 12. Les fenêtres se sont ouvertes seules. Les rideaux volent comme s'il y avait une tempête dans la chambre. Les meubles se soulèvent et se promènent, le lit lévite à un bon mètre du sol et leurs vêtements dansent des rondes folles autour d'eux, comme des silhouettes fantomatiques. Dois-je rajouter que les lampes clignotent, qu'un froid polaire règne dans la chambre et que des voix étranges les insultent ?

— Génial ! Positivement génial, fit Harry les yeux brillants en regardant son professeur qui trônait en s'admirant les ongles d'un air faussement modeste.

L'attention des deux hommes fut retenue par le bruit provenant de leur couloir. Severus prit une mine endormie et d'un coup de baguette froissa son pyjama et celui d'Harry comme s'ils avaient déjà dormi. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, sa baguette cachée dans la manche de son pyjama noir avec un sort de glue provisoire pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. La lumière avait été allumée dans le couloir et presque tous les occupants des chambres étaient sur le palier pour s'enquérir de ce qui se passait. Un homme, visiblement furieux leur annonça.

— Je suis allé voir, c'est à l'étage du dessus qu'il y a du grabuge. Y a ce gros porc et sa bonne femme, ceux qui font des tas d'histoire pour tout, ils disent maintenant que l'hôtel est hanté, du moins leur chambre, mais quand le concierge de nuit est allé voir, rien ne bougeait et tout était normal. Je les ai entendus, l'homme accuse un certain Potter.

— Potter ? fit Severus les sourcils froncés. Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Le gamin dort.

— C'est un gosse qu'ils accusent ? demanda l'homme qui avait l'air d'un ancien militaire avec ses cheveux ras et sa moustache frémissante.

— Mon élève, et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle depuis que nous sommes montés nous coucher.

Les clients regardaient Severus avec attention. La plupart avait entendu les ragots que les Dursley avaient fait courir sur le Professeur et son élève, à chaque occasion. Quelques uns avaient même été se renseigner discrètement à la réception, et tous avaient eu la même réponse : Le Professeur Rogue était un enseignant honorable du Pensionnat Saint-Gracius et Monsieur Potter un élève orphelin très méritant et de bonne famille, que des travaux à Saint-Gracius avaient provisoirement chassés pour les vacances de printemps.

Severus se retourna ostensiblement vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

— Monsieur Potter ? Levez-vous, je vous prie ! Et venez ici !

Une voix endormie lui répondit après quelques secondes.

— Professeur Rogue ? C'est déjà l'heure ? Chuis fatigué… je peux dormir encore un peu ?

— Venez ici quelques minutes, Potter. Ensuite, vous pourrez retourner dormir.

Moins d'une minute après cette annonce, on vit un Harry Potter encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, avec le pyjama en chiffon et les lunettes de travers, arriver jusqu'à son professeur en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Y s'passe quoi, Professeur ?

— Quelque remue ménage à l'étage au dessus. Ôtez-moi un doute, vous n'y êtes pour rien, pas vrai ?

— Je ne suis pas somnambule, alors je ne crois pas. Et puis, vous arrivez à me trouver dans un château de six cent pièces quand je brave le couvre-feu, alors ici, dans la même chambre que vous, c'est sûr que je vais pouvoir échapper à vos yeux de lynx.

Quelques personnes se mirent à rire en entendant l'adolescent et en voyant sa mine endormie qui ne lui retirait pas son franc-parler.

— Allez vous coucher, Potter, je pense que personne ne songera à vous accuser de quoi que ce soit.

— C'est encore eux, pas vrai, Professeur ? Ils me mettent tout sur le dos depuis qu'on est arrivé.

— Ne vous en inquiétez pas, je vais m'en occuper. Ils vous laisseront en paix. S'il le faut, nous porterons plainte.

Harry hocha la tête et marmonna un vague bonsoir à l'assemblée réunie dans le couloir. Il tourna les talons et alla se plonger dans son lit, avec un ravissement indicible. L'oreiller était moelleux, le matelas confortable et les couvertures chaudes et douces. Faisant fi de la lueur de la lampe de chevet du Professeur Rogue et des cris et protestations qui venaient de l'étage, Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit en quelques secondes, ses lunettes oubliées sur son nez.

Dans le couloir, Severus continuait son travail de sape. Lady Mathilda et Miss Roberts sortirent de la Suite Royale au bout du couloir. Voyant l'attroupement, elles se rapprochèrent, suivies par Madame Warwick enroulée dans un déshabillé vert d'eau presque transparent qui laissait apercevoir une nuisette assortie.

Alors que quelques clients mettaient les deux vieilles filles au courant, Caroline Warwick s'approcha de Severus avec un sourire de prédateur.

— Vous êtes la personne qui nous a aidés quand mon mari est tombé cet après-midi. Je vous remercie, Monsieur. Je suis Caroline Warwick, je crois que j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs et que je ne me suis pas présentée à ce moment-là.

— L'heure n'était pas aux mondanités, Madame, fit Severus en s'inclinant pour baiser la main tendue devant lui.

Derrière Caroline, Lady Mathilda, son face-à-main sur le nez lança un commentaire flatteur, sur la distinction du professeur et le baise main pratiqué dans les règles de l'art. Elle n'hésita pas à dire à sa camériste qu'elle était persuadée que l'homme était « bien-né ».

— Comment va votre mari, chère Madame ? demanda Severus avec un air faussement intéressé.

— Donald a dû être opéré dans l'après-midi. On lui a mis un genou en plastique ! Rendez-vous compte ? Il souffre beaucoup et les médicaments vont le faire dormir pendant plusieurs jours. C'est ce que le chirurgien a dit. Ensuite, il faudra qu'il aille en rééducation dans un sanatorium quelconque. C'est affreux… Et je suis seule ici… Nous avions réservé pour une semaine encore. Madame Crivey de la réception a dit qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que je puisse garder cette chambre tant que Donald est hospitalisé dans le comté. Grands Dieux, quelles épreuves, je déteste être seule. Je suis certaine que je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit !

La femme rousse serrait convulsivement les pans de son déshabillé contre elle, soulignant encore un peu plus ses courbes voluptueuses. Severus avait parfaitement compris les allusions de la dame. Elle allait être seule pour la semaine, voire même plus encore… Et elle ne voulait pas dormir seule… Très intéressante nouvelle…

Monsieur Higgins apparut en robe de chambre dans le couloir, suivit par le concierge de nuit.

— Nous sommes navrés pour le dérangement. J'espère que la nuit sera calme maintenant.

— C'est encore ces détestables personnes, pas vrai ? lança Lady Mathilda, en colère. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre, de répandre des ragots affreux. Leur fils a causé un accident grave, les parents nous empêchent de dormir… Ça commence à bien faire, Higgins ! Depuis quarante années que je descends ici trois fois par an, je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel scandale.

— Je les ai prévenus, Lady Mathilda. La prochaine fois que quelque chose leur est reproché, ils feront leurs valises. Le Constable Tyler et le Superintendant Jones doivent entendre le garçon Dursley dès demain matin, en ce qui concerne l'agression contre Monsieur Warwick.

— C'est pas trop tôt ! fit la vieille femme en tapant sur le plancher avec sa canne. Venez, Roberts, retournons dans nos chambres !

Le mot lancé par la vieille Lady fit rentrer presque tout le monde dans les chambres. L'une après l'autre, les portes se refermèrent sur leurs occupants. Monsieur Higgins, le Directeur, tourna les talons pour reprendre les escaliers et monter au 3ème étage où se trouvaient son appartement de fonction et les chambres des employés n'habitant pas Planches-Les-Bains.

— Me permettez-vous de vous raccompagner à votre chambre, chère Madame ? demanda Severus à Caroline Warwick avec un sourcil levé, un léger sourire et une étrange lueur dans le regard.

La femme planta ses yeux verts dans les orbes d'onyx du sorcier et une légère rougeur envahit alors ses joues. Elle passa une langue humide sur sa bouche pulpeuse et répondit.

— Avec grand plaisir, Professeur.

— Severus, appelez-moi Severus.

La porte de la chambre 9 se referma sur le couple improvisé. Lorsqu'Harry émergea des brumes du sommeil, il était plus de 8 heures et il avait dormi comme un loir. Le bruit dans la salle de bain indiquait que la Terreur des cachots devait se raser et se laver. Pire même, il chantonnait… Colin et Dennis n'allaient jamais le croire.

Harry se leva et alla vers le bureau afin de consulter ses emails. Il passa près du lit du Professeur Rogue et ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il n'avait pas servi de la nuit…


	5. Coup de grâce

Bêta : Mokonalex

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de restaurant, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, les clients affichaient des têtes renfrognées, surtout les pensionnaires du second étage, ceux qui avaient eu le droit aux perturbations Dursleysiennes aux premières loges. Pétunia marchait comme un zombi et arborait des cernes profonds que sa couche de fond de teint ne semblait pas atténuer. Elle serrait convulsivement son sac à main contre elle, et sursautait à chaque bruit de vaisselle un peu fort ou à celui de la moindre porte qui claquait ou chaise qui raclait. Vernon avait des poches sous les yeux et semblait fou de rage. Personne ne savait contre qui ou pourquoi, mais ça se voyait à sa tête. Dudley dormait debout, ses yeux mi-clos au regard éteint lui donnaient un air d'abruti complet, surtout que sa lèvre inférieure pendait et que de la bave commençait à couler sur son menton. L'idiot avait été obligé de se lever malgré l'heure trop matinale à son goût, afin d'honorer la convocation du Surintendant Jones.<p>

Vernon et Pétunia pensaient bien évidemment que cette affaire était une cabbale contre eux et que jamais leur précieux Dudleynouchet n'avait blessé quelqu'un. Le fait qu'il y avait eu des témoins ne semblait même pas les interpeler. Bien entendu, leur fiston chéri ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, c'était impossible. Vernon pensait que tout était de la faute de Potter et de ce Rogue dont Pétunia lui avait rebattu les oreilles.

Apparemment, l'homme avait été le petit-ami de Lily pendant des années, toute leur enfance et adolescence, d'après Pétunia. Et la blonde Moldue était persuadée que ce fils d'ivrogne, ce rien du tout, avait volé la virginité de sa sœur quand elle avait 16 ans. Après tout, ne les avait-elle pas surpris tous les deux dans la chambre de Lily, un après-midi, nus dans son lit ? Ils n'y avaient pas fait du tricot ce jour-là ! C'était à se demander comment elle avait fini avec cet anormal de Potter, alors qu'elle en avait déjà un sous le coude. Une traînée, voilà ce qu'elle était, et elle était morte et bien entendu, c'était elle, cette malheureuse Pétunia, la très normale Pétunia, qui avait hérité du monstre engendré par sa stupide sœur. Elle s'était d'ailleurs demandé pendant longtemps qui était véritablement le père d'Harry. Au fil des années, elle avait vu la ressemblance avec James Potter, et le doute n'avait plus été permis. À la pensée du fils Rogue, comme elle l'appelait, elle ricanait. Cet abruti, fils d'alcoolique, ce miséreux s'était fait coiffer au poteau ! Et pour un autre anormal qui semblait plein d'argent !

Pétunia avait ses idées bien arrêtées et nul ne l'aurait fait changer d'avis. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le jour où elle avait trouvé Severus et Lily dans le même lit, ce n'était pas du tout la première fois, loin de là, même. En fait, Lily qui avait toujours aimé les expériences et autres expérimentations avait convaincu Severus de l'embrasser comme les grands quand ils avaient dix ans, et de faire l'amour pour voir comment ça faisait, quand ils en avaient treize.

Ce n'était pas Lily qui avait plaqué Severus, mais lui qui s'était éloigné volontairement, à cause de sa situation de Mangemort. Potter qui lorgnait dans l'ombre depuis des années, n'avait attendu que ça et s'était engouffré dans la brèche pour consoler la belle Lily Evans qui pleurait son amour perdu.

Oh, Severus avait regretté, des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour ne pas risquer son statut d'espion et ne pas mettre Lily en danger.

Raté sur toute la ligne…

La mort de Lily avait indirectement et par Harry, mis fin à la première guerre contre Voldemort. Tout ça pour que ce crétin se défonce le crâne à cause d'une robe trop longue… Et le pire, c'est que Lily n'avait jamais su que son Sev' était un espion. Elle l'avait cru vendu aux forces du mal jusqu'au bout.

Pétunia ignorait tous ces détails, pas que cela eut changé quelque chose qu'elle les eût connus. Elle ricanait en voyant que Rogue avait au final hérité du gamin de son rival, un gamin qui aurait dû être le sien à la base. Pour elle, c'était une bonne vengeance, que ce fils d'arsouille qui se prenait pour Dieu sur terre tant il se pavanait, prenne ça dans les dents.

Cette sale engeance n'avait rien à faire dans cet endroit. Elle était persuadée que les deux sorciers étaient responsables de la hantise de la nuit passée. Ils avaient attiré des fantômes par leur simple présence, et le malheur avait voulu que les revenants choisissent la chambre 12, celle qu'elle occupait avec Vernon. La Direction avait refusé de leur changer de chambre, arguant que l'hôtel était complet. Higgins, cet imbécile, leur avait même suggéré de permuter avec leur fils, afin de voir si le soi-disant phénomène se reproduisait. Vernon avait été sommé de cesser ses attaques contre Harry Potter et le Professeur Rogue, sous peine d'expulsion immédiate. Etant donné qu'il avait réglé le montant total du séjour en pension complète le jour de leur arrivée, Vernon qui était très près de ses sous, avait peur de perdre son argent.

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien pour Harry. Le Professeur Rogue était d'une humeur absolument délicieuse et pire… Il souriait ! Colin, Dennis et Harry s'étaient même regardé un instant avec stupeur, en se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé.

La Terreur des cachots s'était acheté un maillot de bain dans une des boutiques de la ville, et pas un bermuda de surfeur, non ! Un maillot de piscine, noir, moulant et pas très couvrant. À la stupéfaction des trois Gryffies qui s'amusaient avec des matelas gonflables dans la piscine, le Professeur Rogue avait proposé de donner à Harry des cours de natation, que le jeune sorcier s'était empressé d'accepter. Après le repas, que les Crivey avaient pris chez eux, le Serpentard les avait entraînés à la glacerie où ils s'étaient goinfrés de glaces italiennes. L'homme en avait profité pour raconter en détail les évènements de la nuit, ayant interdit à Harry d'en faire mention en public et donc à la piscine. Il leur révéla que le phénomène de hantise ne se reproduirait pas si Pétunia changeait de chambre avec Dudley. Si elle restait… Il y avait des chances qu'on entende des hurlements dans les couloirs. Peut-être un peu moins que la nuit passée car le sort était relativement éphémère, mais un peu quand même. Ce serait toujours bon à prendre.

D'ailleurs, l'adulte avait des projets personnels ce soir-là, et Harry était de trop. Il fut donc aimablement convié à se rendre au diable vau vert avec qui il voudrait. Traduction : Il pouvait aller au fast-food avec les Crivey et ensuite à la séance de 20 heures au cinéma des planches pour voir «L'homme au masque de fer » puisqu'ils avaient si bien lorgné l'affiche.

— Vous allez faire la potion laxative, hein ? demanda Dennis avec une mine avide.

— Oui, Monsieur Crivey, je vais entre autres, faire cette potion. Potter, vous avez de l'argent moldu pour vos dépenses ? Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé ce qu'il faut et m'a recommandé de bien vous en donner pour que vous vous amusiez. Donc est-ce que vingt livres vous suffiraient ?

— C'est très généreux, Monsieur, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser…

— Tout ce que je vous demande Potter, c'est de foutre le camp ce soir, je ne vous veux pas dans mes pattes.

— Un rencard, Monsieur ? Ne serait-ce pas avec la belle Madame Warwick ?

— Potter, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue avec moi en plus, si vous ne la fermez pas immédiatement.

Harry claqua aussitôt sa mâchoire pour montrer qu'il l'avait bel et bien fermée… Severus soupira et lança un regard glacial aux deux Crivey qui pouffaient dans leurs mains à la pensée du rencard en question.

— Un seul mot à quiconque de tout ceci et je fais de votre vie un enfer ! menaça Severus, avec sa tête de Monstre des cachots.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec l'air de sous-entendre que c'était déjà le cas depuis des années. Heureusement pour lui, seuls Colin et Dennis s'en aperçurent. Les trois garçons passèrent l'après-midi à se dorer au soleil et à jouer dans l'eau, leur professeur choisissant de faire le lézard sous un parasol, juste à côté de la chaise longue occupée par la sculpturale Caroline Warwick dont le bikini était il y a peu encore, le symbole de la décadence des Moldues. Visiblement, comme tous les hommes en présence d'une femme à leur goût, la mémoire de Rogue devenait sélective. Les garçons firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Pourtant, quand leur professeur s'éloigna dans le vaste jardin ou plutôt le parc de l'hôtel pour se dégourdir les jambes, ils le suivirent discrètement et le virent entrer dans un kiosque fermé qui ressemblait un peu à la cabane d'Hagrid. Moins de cinq minutes après, Caroline Warwick prenait le même chemin et entrait également dans le kiosque.

L'occasion était trop belle pour les Gryffondors. Ils n'allaient pas en rester là, il fallait savoir ! Colin abandonna son idée de photographier le papillon blanc qui butinait une fleur sous son nez et suivit son frère et Harry en rampant quasiment entre les buissons afin d'approcher du kiosque sans être vus. Une planche vermoulue et cassée au ras du sol permit aux trois mécréants de jouer les espions. Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Dennis quand celui-ci s'apprêta à crier à la vue de ce qu'il y avait dans le kiosque. Harry fit un violent signe de négation à Dennis et chuchota.

— Un mot et on est morts, les mecs. S'il nous voit, on est foutu et je ne rigole pas.

Colin alluma son appareil photo numérique flambant neuf. Il avait économisé pendant longtemps pour se payer ce Hewlett Packard Photosmart 120. Il retint des gloussements de plaisir et plaça l'appareil devant lui, visant avec l'écran. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, Colin était fou et le flash allait les griller à coup sûr. Il arracha l'appareil des mains de Colin et mima « Le flash ! » avec ses lèvres. Colin secoua la tête tandis que Dennis, un sourire aux lèvres, ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait dans le kiosque fermé qui servait visiblement de cabane de jardin. Colin montra à Harry que le flash était désactivé. Il murmura à l'oreille de son ami.

— Même si les photos sont un peu foncées, j'ai le logiciel pour les éclaircir. Tu veux pas un beau souvenir, Harry ?

Harry se mit à sourire et puis à pouffer. Il hocha la tête et se rallongea sur le ventre, afin de regarder ce qui se passait dans le lieu. Près de lui, Colin faisait photo sur photo, l'air très concentré.

Caroline Warwick n'avait plus de maillot de bain. Elle était allongée sur une table de jardin, les jambes pendantes et la Terreur des cachots qui n'avait plus de maillot non plus, était très occupée entre les jambes de la petite dame…

Severus Rogue qui n'avait jamais enseigné que les potions à des cornichons selon ses aveux, ne sut jamais qu'il avait enseigné autre chose un jour, à trois Gryffondors trop curieux…

Les trois garnements en question ne se firent pas prendre, et entre eux, conclurent que Rogue « assurait au pieu » et eurent un peu plus de respect pour lui dès ce jour. Un peu…

Harry alla donc se goinfrer dans un boui-boui infâme qui vendait d'affreux hamburgers bien gras et des frites huileuses, avala sans rechigner son coca glacé qui le fit roter impitoyablement, et termina la soirée à se gaver de pop-corn dans les vieux strapontins rouges qui sentaient le moisi, du cinéma local. En bref, une soirée géniale.

La Terreur des cachots ne dormit pas dans son lit cette nuit-là. La femme de chambre l'avait fait la veille et quand Harry se réveilla, il n'avait pas été défait. L'homme passa une partie de sa matinée à mijoter sa potion laxative fulgurante, dans la salle de bain du 7, tandis que la délicieuse Caroline allait jouer les fidèles épouses à l'hôpital et s'enquérir de sa plainte auprès du Superintendant Jones qui ne refusait rien à son époux.

La nuit ayant été calme, Harry en conclut que la Tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon avait changé de chambre avec Dudley. L'obèse ne semblait pas particulièrement affligé de la remontrance que lui avait vertement assénée le Superintendant, et de la plainte qui suivait son cours, bien que Vernon ait, bien entendu, tenté de la faire sauter. Cette fois-ci en pure perte, quelqu'un d'autre avait fait pression pour qu'elle aboutisse, et c'était quelqu'un de bien trop puissant pour qu'on se mouille pour un Dursley. Devant le regard méprisant des clients et du personnel, Pétunia avait un peu baissé pavillon et s'arrangeait pour se trouver le plus possible en dehors de l'hôtel, multipliant les excursions locales et les séances de shopping. Vernon s'en fichait et toisait tout le monde comme s'ils étaient de simples crottes, et Dudley ne pigeait rien à rien, perdu dans les méandres de son insuffisance cérébrale.

Les fantômes n'étant pas revenus les hanter, Pétunia reprit du poil de la bête et le troisième jour elle était de nouveau elle-même : arrogante, fière et trop curieuse pour son bien. La machine à ragots allait encore faire des ravages. Elle avait remarqué les coups d'œil que Caroline lançait vers Severus quand elle croyait que personne ne la regardait. Elle les avait suivis la veille au matin, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le jardin, et bien à l'écart, avec une paire de jumelles offertes à Dudley par Marge pour regarder les bateaux et les oiseaux, elle avait espionné le Maître des Potions et sa nouvelle conquête. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de s'embrasser mais cela avait bien suffit à Pétunia qui s'était précipitée pour avertir Vernon de ce nouvel évènement. L'opportuniste qu'était Vernon avait tout de suite vu le parti qu'il allait pouvoir tirer de cette nouvelle.

Si Madame Warwick ne voulait pas être éclaboussée par le scandale de son adultère avec l'autre anormal qui se disait professeur, elle allait devoir retirer sa plainte, ou son époux allait être immédiatement averti de ses frasques. Avec un large sourire sournois, l'obèse se permit d'aborder la rousse lorsqu'il vit qu'elle sortait de l'hôtel. Il lui révéla qu'il était parfaitement au courant de ses turpitudes avec un criminel et que son mari allait le savoir dans la journée, si la plainte contre Dudley n'était pas retirée. L'affreux personnage la planta là et quitta les lieux, un large sourire sur son odieuse face. Caroline, effrayée, se laissa tomber sur les marches et cacha son visage entre ses mains, ne sachant plus que faire.

Ce petit intermède avait eu un témoin inattendu. Dès son arrivée à l'hôtel avec Colin, Dennis Crivey avait été réquisitionné par sa mère pour aller chercher les croquettes pour chat qu'elle avait oubliées d'acheter à l'épicerie locale. Son petit sac en plastique à la main, Dennis revenait à l'hôtel avec son achat, pressé de retrouver ses amis à la piscine, la marée leur étant à cette heure, défavorable. Le jeune sorcier avait assisté à la tentative de chantage de Vernon sur Caroline Warwick. La dame était la copine de Rogue et sa mère, Margaret, la disait gentille et généreuse en pourboires avec le personnel de l'hôtel. Il fallait tout de suite que le Professeur Rogue soit averti ! Dennis entra dans le hall et déposa son petit sac sur le comptoir de la réception avec la monnaie. Il allait demander à sa mère où se trouvaient Harry et Colin, quand il vit du coin de l'œil, son enseignant qui fouinait parmi les maigres rayonnages de livres de la petite boutique du hall.

— Professeur Rogue ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers l'homme.

— Monsieur Crivey ? Un problème ? fit Severus en voyant l'air quasi paniqué de son élève.

Dennis se calma quelque peu et regarda avec appréhension autour de lui, vérifiant qu'on ne puisse les entendre.

— L'oncle d'Harry vient de menacer Madame Warwick à l'instant sur le perron dehors, murmura-t-il. Il lui a dit que si elle ne retirait pas sa plainte contre l'autre cochon à perruque… Et ben, il dira à son mari et à tout le monde ce qu'elle fait avec vous.

Severus se figea et ses yeux se durcirent. Une lueur déplaisante qui fit frissonner Dennis, traversa les yeux d'onyx.

— Monsieur Crivey, allez chercher votre frère et Monsieur Potter qui barbotent dans la piscine et rejoignez-moi dans dix minutes maximum dans la chambre numéro 7. Nous allons nous occuper définitivement des Dursley.

— Aujourd'hui ?

— Aujourd'hui.

— Super ! Parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais Harry il est pas tranquille, partout où on va, il regarde autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué. C'est comme du temps de Vous-Savez-Qui, Professeur.

Severus hocha la tête.

— Allez, Crivey ! Faites ce que je vous ai demandé.

— Oui, Monsieur.

Le petit blond se pressa vers la piscine à allure modérée. Si sa mère le voyait courir dans le hall, il serait interdit de séjour dans les lieux, Harry Potter sur place ou pas. Marcher vite était donc tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre. Pendant ce temps, Severus était sorti de l'hôtel et avait aperçu Caroline, pâle et hagarde, visiblement secouée, qui marchait sur l'avenue comme si elle ne savait pas où aller. Il la rattrapa et la prit par le bras. À l'oreille, il lui chuchota quelques mots pour lui expliquer qu'il était déjà au courant, et qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Dans quelques heures, les Dursley auraient quitté les lieux et abandonné leur tentative de chantage. Il s'occupait de tout. La rousse lui fit un pâle sourire, un peu soulagée.

— Allez à l'hôpital faire votre visite, très chère. Je vous raconterai à votre retour.

Il lui fit un simple baise main et la laissa à la station de taxi à quelques pas de l'hôtel. Les Dursley n'allaient pas piger ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Visiblement, le coup des fantômes n'avait pas suffit. Ça tombait bien, ça faisait trois jours que Vernon avait avalé le Pousse-rikiki, il était largement le temps qu'il goûte à la potion laxative de grade 3, fraichement mijotée.

* * *

><p>Dennis s'était précipité à la piscine et avait tiré Harry et Colin de l'eau en grimaçant afin de leur faire comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Dudley en profita pour insulter Harry et leur piquer le fauteuil gonflable avec lequel ils jouaient. Pétunia qui brodait un napperon à fleurs installée dans un fauteuil de jardin, leva le nez en l'air et lui lança un regard méprisant. Les deux garçons trempés se séchèrent et s'enroulèrent dans leurs serviettes de plage. Ils prirent leurs sacs et Harry tendit à Dennis le sien, que le petit blond avait dû lui confier le temps d'aller à l'épicerie pour sa mère.<p>

— Le Professeur Rogue veut nous voir immédiatement dans la chambre 7. Il paraît qu'on donne la potion au Moldu aujourd'hui, murmura Dennis en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

Alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils se demandant pourquoi Rogue était si pressé, Colin le devança.

— Je croyais qu'on attendait demain matin, qu'il soit encore un peu plus plein de merde.

— Y a eu un truc.

Harry, Colin et Dennis se dirigèrent alors vers la double porte qui donnait sur le hall. Juste avant d'entrer, Harry se retourna, sa baguette dissimulée sous la serviette de plage. Il visa Dudley qui pavoisait dans le fauteuil volé qui semblait près à éclater sous son poids, et murmura.

— _Sella Deflate_…

La valve du fauteuil gonflable lâcha aussitôt et le siège gonflable émit un curieux bruit de pet et s'affaissa puis coula. Dudley, vexé, se retrouva sous l'eau également.

Les trois garçons se firent un clin d'œil, traversèrent le hall et montèrent l'escalier. Là, Dennis poursuivit son explication à mi-voix, prenant bien garde qu'on ne l'entende pas en dehors de ses amis.

— Le gros Moldu s'est attaqué à Madame Warwick ce matin. Rogue est fou de rage.

— Quoi ? fit Harry les yeux écarquillés.

— Il veut qu'elle tire sa plainte ou alors il raconte tout sur elle et Rogue.

— Mais comment ils ont su ? s'inquiéta Colin.

— Tante Pétunia, elle surveille tout le temps tout le monde. Elle espionne les voisins avec des jumelles, elle se cache derrière les rideaux ou dans les buissons pour ça. Elle écoute les conversations des gens et répète tout pour faire des histoires. Je ne sais pas combien de couples ont divorcé en vingt ans dans leur voisinage, mais un paquet je peux vous l'dire. Sans compter les gens qui ont perdu leurs jobs et qui n'ont jamais trop su pourquoi.

— C'est une salope !

— Oui, Dennis, c'est une sacrée salope, mariée avec un gros fumier et qui ont engendré un demeuré obèse. La famille idéale. Merci, Professeur Dumbledore.

— Pas cool, mec. Nan, il a pas été cool, sur ce coup-là, décida le plus jeune des Crivey.

Dans la chambre 7, Severus rangeait son chaudron propre et son kit de potions dans sa malle, lorsque les garçons entrèrent. Sans un mot, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit fraichement refait d'Harry.

— On est au courant, Monsieur, fit alors le sorcier à lunettes. Dennis nous a raconté. La potion laxative c'est pour aujourd'hui alors ?

— Oui, Potter, acquiesça Severus en leur montrant le flacon de cristal qu'il tenait entre son pouce et son index et faisait miroiter. Nous allons déjeuner de bonne heure ce midi. Le restaurant ouvre à 11h30 et nous y descendrons à cette heure-là. Les Dursley ne vont pas se pointer avant midi et demi et nous en serons au café. Il est important que nous ayons fini de manger au moment où ils entreront. Je lancerai un sort de transfert sur la potion laxative en direction de l'assiette de Vernon. Aussitôt, nous quitterons les lieux et irons remettre la clé à Madame Crivey en prétextant une après-midi d'excursion.

— On pourra pas venir alors… fit Dennis avec une mine déçue.

— Je n'ai pas terminé, Crivey. Vous et votre frère, vous allez déjeuner avec nous au restaurant ce midi. Votre mère est déjà au courant et elle est d'accord. Je lui ai dit que je souhaitais vous emmener en excursion cet après-midi et elle m'a donc remis une plaquette sur toutes les curiosités à visiter dans le coin. Notamment la Chocolaterie du Sussex qui offre des dégustations aux visiteurs. Je pense que cela vous plaira, non ?

— Excellent, Professeur ! fit Harry, ravi de l'aubaine.

— Hééé ! protesta Colin, on ne verra pas le gros Moldu chier dans ses braies !

— Langage, Monsieur Crivey ! Déjà, c'est un spectacle que je n'ai nulle envie de voir ou de sentir, merci bien. Et je n'ai pas envie non plus qu'on nous suspecte de quoi que ce soit. Vernon et Pétunia nous accuseront si nous sommes dans la pièce. Donc, nous devrons être partis quand ça arrivera. Rassurez-vous, vous apprendrez bien assez vite les détails en rentrant à l'hôtel.

— Vous croyez que ça va suffire, Professeur ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Higgins a été très clair, Potter. Il les vire à la prochaine incartade. Je pense que les protestations des clients du restaurant et des serveurs pèseront dans la balance. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous jouerons encore une fois aux fantômes. Mais il est impératif qu'ils s'en aillent et surtout la queue entre les jambes. Je compte bien les _oublietter_ avant leur départ, de la connaissance qu'ils ont de certains faits. Je crois qu'ils sont à la piscine, non ?

— Oui, fit Colin. Le gros porc à perruque nous a taxé le fauteuil bouée qu'on utilisait et Harry l'a dégonflé, c'était excellent.

— Allez-y doucement sur la magie, Potter. Il ne faut pas attirer le Ministère. Il est dix heures et demie, vous allez retourner à la piscine, Messieurs. Je vous y rejoindrai dès que j'aurai acheté le livre dont j'ai besoin, à la boutique de l'hôtel. J'en profiterai pour _oublietter_ les Moldus et nous irons manger ensuite.

Ce fut une opération admirablement orchestrée. Severus s'acheta la suite des aventures de Sherlock Holmes et alla s'installer dans un transat sous le nez des Dursley fulminants. Tandis que les trois jeunes sorciers faisaient une diversion en sautant dans la piscine en poussant des cris de joie, la Terreur des cachots lança deux magnifiques sortilèges de mémoire qui auraient rendu Lockhart jaloux. À l'heure dite, les quatre sorciers attaquèrent leur repas dans un restaurant quasi désert, tout en débattant de l'ordre des excursions et de l'intérêt de visiter ou pas, telle ou telle chose. Ils finissaient leur dessert quand les Dursley entrèrent dans le lieu. Severus traîna un peu devant sa tasse de café et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit l'énorme plat de couscous que l'odieux personnage avait commandé. Visiblement, les Dursley appréciaient les menus de la catégorie « À la découverte du Monde » que proposait le restaurant. Dès que Vernon fut servit et laissa les couverts de service à Pétunia, Rogue déboucha le petit flacon de potion qu'il coinça entre ses genoux. Baguette pointée sur le goulot du flacon, il lança un sort informulé et fit un geste visant l'assiette à présent plus que remplie du Moldu. Personne ne remarqua la petite trainée brillante qui serpenta jusqu'au couscous dont se goinfrait à présent l'obèse avec un air satisfait.

Severus avala le reste de son café et remit le flacon vide dans sa poche. Avides, les trois garçons regardaient les Dursley avec des yeux ronds et même un peu inquiets pour Harry.

— Nous y allons, Messieurs, murmura le Professeur Rogue. La potion s'est étalée dans toute l'assiette et il faut qu'il mange tout pour que ça fonctionne.

— Et là… grimaça Harry, ce sera tous aux abris, parce qu'aller après lui aux chiottes, ben j'vous assure, c'est pas gagné. Il faut un Sort de Têtenbulle pour s'en sortir vivant.

Même Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Non, il valait mieux se trouver très loin. Le Maître d'Hôtel les salua et leur souhaita une bonne promenade. Visiblement, tout le personnel savait qu'ils allaient en visite dans le pays. Il alla remettre la clé à la réception et Margaret en profita pour recommander à ses enfants d'être sages et de bien obéir à leur professeur. Juste au moment où les quatre sorciers montaient dans un taxi pour aller à Worthing visiter le musée, des cris d'horreur leur parvinrent. Quelqu'un ouvrit même une des fenêtres donnant sur l'avenue et plongea la tête par l'ouverture pour vomir dans l'hortensia rouge importé de Bretagne.

— Et on rate ça… fit Colin, boudeur.

— Mais non, il vous suffira de téléphoner à votre mère à la réception dans deux ou trois heures, depuis une de ces cabines rouges que vous connaissez, et je vous assure que vous aurez rapidement un aperçu de l'affaire et surtout nous saurons si la place est redevenue saine.

— En bref, ricana Harry, si les Moldus ont été chassés à grands coups de pied au cul !

Dennis ne put s'empêcher de rire comme un bossu à cette pensée, et il monta dans le taxi en se tenant les côtes. Severus dut lui asséner un coup sur la tête avec son dépliant touristique pour le faire tenir tranquille.

Vers 16 heures, alors que Severus et Harry reposaient leurs pieds fatigués à une terrasse de café en sirotant un soda moldu, les Crivey squattaient une cabine téléphonique rouge et semblait y prendre racine. La jambe d'Harry sautillait nerveusement et Rogue agacé dut y poser sa main pour la forcer à rester tranquille.

— Restez tranquille, Potter ! Si ça n'a pas marché, nous jouerons aux fantômes.

— J'aurais dû aller avec eux pour téléphoner.

— La cabine est trop petite, s'il est naturel que les Crivey téléphonent à leur mère pour lui dire que tout va bien, ça aurait été assez douteux de votre part, Potter.

— Je ne lui aurais pas parlé !

— Alors pourquoi y aller ? Regardez, vos amis reviennent déjà, et avec le sourire.

Harry tourna la tête et vit les deux Crivey de l'autre côté de la rue. Colin lui montra son pouce levé en signe de victoire et Dennis arborait un sourire absolument hilare.

Les deux blonds traversèrent la rue au passage pour piétons, et s'effondrèrent sur les chaises qui leur étaient réservées. Aussitôt, ils se jetèrent sur leurs verres dont ils avalèrent une bonne rasade.

— Faut que je vous supplie ? s'énerva Harry, soudain au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— Pas la peine, mec, fit Colin. Ça a marché, mon pote. Higgins a piqué une de ses crises, je n'te dis qu'ça. Quand Lady Mathilda et Miss Roberts ont quitté le restaurant sans avoir fini leur repas et ont annoncé à la réception qu'elles partaient immédiatement et réclamaient leur note, ça a été la grosse panique. Higgins voulait pas perdre la clientèle de Lady Mathilda, sinon elle aurait fait de la mauvaise pub et ça aurait été mauvais pour l'hôtel. Alors il a demandé ce qui se passait, Lady Mathilda lui a dit que le gros Moldu avait chié sur lui au restau et que ça avait coulé partout jusque par terre. Et aussi que des gens avaient vomi et même s'étaient trouvés mal… Les Dursley ont été chassé sur le champ. Paraît qu'on a juste laissé le Moldu prendre une douche et se changer et ensuite le chasseur a descendu leurs valises et M'man leur a donné leur note. Y avait plein de gens qui hurlaient, les insultaient, menaçaient de partir s'ils ne quittaient pas l'hôtel tout de suite. M'man dit qu'ils se sont fait conduire à la gare en taxi et qu'ils ont gueulé tout l'chemin, d'après Will, le chauffeur.

Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Près de lui, Severus laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Et bien, Potter, ce n'était pas si terrible d'attendre. Et comme vous le voyez, ça a marché ! Nous sommes tranquilles pour les deux semaines presque complètes qu'il nous reste. Que diriez-vous d'aller visiter la Chocolaterie, maintenant ?

Ce furent des cris d'enthousiasme qui lui répondirent. Les trois garçons trinquèrent en cognant leurs verres de soda les uns contre les autres.

— Aux meilleures vacances de ma vie ! lança Harry.

Severus leva son verre vers le jeune Gryffon.

— Elles ne sont pas mal en effet, Potter. Et je peux même vous dire qu'elles vont être encore meilleures à présent.

— AUX VACANCES ! firent ensemble les quatre sorciers, soulagés.

_FIN_


End file.
